The Power of Twins
by whiteabyss89
Summary: My name is Ky-El. I'm the twin brother to Kara Zor-El, more commonly known as Supergirl. We were sent to look after our baby cousin after our home was destroyed but something happened, and we were trapped in the Phantom Zone. Years later we made it to Earth, only to discover our baby cousin was now a man; you know him as Superman. Join us as we grow, learn, love, and find adventure
1. Reborn

_*I own nothing._

 **The Power of Twins**

 **Chapter 1: Reborn**

The red sun of the Rao system shone brightly over the mighty planet Krypton. Its inhabitants oblivious to the extinction level event that would soon fall upon them due to their pride and reliance on an AI that assured them everything was as it should be. The tremors of the planet's tectonic plates were constantly moving, but no one thought much of it. Volcanoes were erupting more frequently but no one thought it necessary to investigate more. Animals would act strangely and out of habit from what was studied long ago. Everyone was living their lives as if nothing was wrong and all was right in the universe. Everyone but one house, the House of El.

The House of El was always known for their nobility and their prodigious offspring. Going into law, science, military, and so much more. The current head of House El, Jor-El, was running through the halls of his family home. His first-born child was due any minute now. His younger brother Zor-El ran steadily behind him as they had just finished their important work that would help their children survive the future and potentially keep the Kryptonian culture alive. If his calculations were correct then the planet will die the next -El, was once known as one of the brilliant minds on the entire planet but due to his claims that the Krypton was soon to be destroyed he was quickly ousted out of the scientific community and shunned from the all but his family.

The screams of his wife reverberated throughout the halls as she gave birth to their first born. He quickened his pace and burst through the doors only to see his wife holding a baby in her arms. "Jor look," Lara Lor-Van said weakly with a radiant smile on her face, "meet our son."

"He is perfect my love. What shall we name him?" Jor-El asked feeling the proudest he's ever felt in his entire life as he looked down at the two of them.

"Kal-El. His name is Kal-El," Lara responded as she carefully handed over her son to her husband. Jor-El took his son and could only stare in amazement of the miracle that was in his arms.

"Kal-El my son. I am so proud to be your father and yet I have many regrets. I regret that I will never be able to raise you. Watch you grow and become the man I know you will be. But I will not leave you will nothing. I have ensured that you will live and left everything I could for you. For one day, you will be a legend, I can feel it. You won't be alone either, for your twin cousins will be with you. Good luck my son."

Jor-El hands his son back to his wife and stares into her eyes. "I predict we have a day at most, spend as much time with him as you can. I will be finishing up the final preparations and then I will return. Do you wish for me to send the rest of the family?"

"Yes. Please send in the twins first. They will after all be looking over him from now on and will need to see whom they are raising," Lara replied with remorse as she held the baby in lovingly her arms.

"As you wish. After that I'll send in Alura, it's too bad Astra couldn't be here. Sadly, she made her choices."' With that said Jor-El left to room and went to find his son's future guardians.

XXXXX

Two teenagers sat in the family room of their home, anxiously waiting for the news of their new cousin. They are Ky-El and Kara Zor-El, the twins to both Zor-El and Alura In-Ze. For the past 14 years, they have been celebrated as two of the most prodigious children ever to come from House El.

Kara took after her mother and was very well versed in all matters of law. She always felt the pull of justice, taking it upon herself to ensure the innocent were protected and wrong doers were caught and judged appropriately. Ever since she was little she would look over her mother's shoulder, wanting to learn everything she could about the legal systems of the galaxy. Once she focused on a case, she never let her personal feeling get in the way of facts. Her rise to fame started when she assisted her mother in the arrest and sentencing of Aunt Astra. Everyone knew if she was willing to help send her aunt to Fort Rozz then she would always be fair and impartial towards every case that come across her.

Ky decided he wanted to branch out a little from the rest of the family and entered the military academy. From the moment he started everyone knew he would be a great leader one day. He had it all: the charisma, intelligence, ability to work and think under pressure, and he cared about everyone under his command to the point he knew each of his men's families personally. He quickly rose through the academy ranks, setting unprecedented records; beating out all his predecessors' records including the infamous General Zod.

"How much longer do you think we have to wait?" Kara asked as she rested her head on her brother's shoulder, looking at the city in the distance.

"I'm not sure but it shouldn't be too much longer," Ky replied quietly, silently thanking Krypton's emphases on the matters of family being priority over all else. Because of this, Ky was allowed leave time away from the academy to see the birth of his new cousin.

After several minutes of silence Kara could feel he hurricane of emotions coming through their twin bond. "What are you thinking about?" she asked him as she lifted her head off his shoulder.

"I'm feeling worried is all. Uncle Jor said that the planet is going to be destroyed soon. I know the rest of the world thinks he's foolish but I know that he would never make such a claim if he didn't truly believe it," Ky replied, thinking about all the times he's recently defended his uncle from being slandered at the academy.

Kara could only nod in agreement. "I feel the same. I hope that the apocalypse doesn't happen any time soon. I want to be able to watch our cousin grow on Krypton. Plus, we have so much going for us, our futures are practically set here. With my future in law and you as the future Grand General."

Neither noticed that both of their parents were standing behind them, silently listening to their conversation. They both knew that it was only a matter of time before their family was forever separated. All they could do was ensure the twins made it off the planet safely with as much knowledge as they could give them. "Sadly," Zor said, casing both teens to jump slightly in surprise, "your uncle and I feel Krypton will be destroyed tomorrow. We've done all we can to prepare but now only Rao will decide what happens next." The two parents engulfed both of their children in hugs, not wanting to ever let go.

This was the scene that Jor-El saw as he walked into the family room of his home. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he watched his brother's family hold each other. With a heavy heart, he had to break them up so that the twins could see their new cousin.

"Ky, Kara, your new cousin is ready to see you now." The twins looked and nodded. They looked at their parents once more and left the room.

Jor-El watched the twins leave the room and looked towards his brother and sister-in-law. "It's almost time. We've done everything we can to give them the knowledge and tools they'll need to survive every scenario we could think of."

"Let us hope it is enough." His brother responded as they left the room to double check the pods.

"Alura, when the twins come out, Lara would like to see you as well." Jor said over his shoulder and Alura nodded.

XXXXX

The twins walk in to the delivery room and see their cousin for the first time. It was fascinating for them to see their Aunt Lara holding him in her arms and singing a traditional Kryptonian lullaby. He was so small, smaller than either of them expected. Wrapped up in a red blanket, with a spot of midnight black hair and dark eyes.

Lara looked up at them and smiled brightly. "Ky, Kara! Meet Kal-El, your new cousin." Ky walked up to her and gently took the baby from her arms. "Hello Kal… I'm Ky, you're elder cousin. I'm going to do everything I possibly can to protect and teach you." Ky looks over to his sister who has a megawatt smile on her face. "Of course, I won't be the only one there for you. Your cousin Kara will be there to help every step of the way."

Kara approached the two and asked to hold him. "Hey Kal," she whispers, "I'm Kara. I don't know what the future holsd, but I do know I will never let you down. When you fall, I'll be there to pick you up. When you achieve something, I'll be there to cheer you on. I will always protect you and keep you happy." She gently kissed the top of his head and handed him back to his mother.

Lara silently watched the two siblings talk to their new charge, smiling warmly at the scene in front of her. Her only regret in life is knowing that she won't be in either of their lives after tomorrow. She knew that her husband and brother-in-law were doing all they could to ensure their survival but she knew there would always be things that would be impossible to predict.

"Thank you both for looking after him," Lara started. "Knowing you two will be there for him eases my fears of him going into the unknown."

"Of course, we will!" Ky nearly shouted. "The House of El motto is 'Always Together' after all." Kara only nodded, completely agreeing with her brother. "No matter what, we will always look after each other."

Kara handed Kal back to Lara and hugged her. "It's time we head back to the family room. Rest and spend as much time with him as you can. I love you"

"I love you too Kara. And you Ky," Lara replied. With that said the twins left the room to tell their mother it was her turn to see her nephew.

XXXXX

There was a heaviness in the atmosphere the next day. As if the universe was trying to give the Kryptonians one last warning to leave the planet and save themselves. Unfortunately, that warning continued to be ignored as the citizens continued to go about their everyday lives. That was until, an eerie silence engulfed the planet like the calm before a storm. The unnatural feeling in the air finally made the people of Krypton stop what they were doing and look around in confusion, not sure what to expect.

Then disaster struck. Earthquakes razed cities to the ground. Volcanoes exploded in fiery columns of destruction, eradicating everything in its path. Tsunamis flooded all land masses with only the most center or highest ground untouched by water. This was the destruction of Krypton, the very thing that Jor-El tried to warn his fellow Kryptonians about. Jor-El knew it was petty but he couldn't help but have an "I told you so" thought flash across his mind as he watched the destruction around him.

All members of the Zor-El family ran towards their evacuation point and prayed they would get there in time. Upon arrival, they saw Jor and Lara carefully setting their son in to his pod, whispering their last words to him. Telling him to grow, be happy, and to listen to his cousins.

Kara and Ky held their parents one last time and cried. "I'm going to miss you both. Bring honor to our name and look after your cousin. Your pod has every bit of information I could give you. Use it well and for the betterment of the family," Jor said as he held his children close, knowing this would be the last time he would see either of them.

Alura had tears streaming down her face, squeezing her children as much as she could. "I love you both. Look after each other. Be happy and become who you were meant to be. Don't let anyone tell you not to live up to your fullest potential."

With their final words said the two parents ushered the twins into their escape pod as they heard Kal-El's pod take off. "Hurry! Go before It's too la-!" Alura was unable to finish her sentence as a part of the ceiling caved in and struck her in the head. Seeing this Zor-El rushed towards the console and pressed a series of buttons that shot his children off to space. "Good luck my children. I love you both." With one last look at this wife his, Zor-El turned his head and stared into the distance as he watched the earth below exploding outwards.

XXXXX

30 Years Later

A young man at the age of 18 snapped straight up out of bed breathing heavily. It was always the same dream. The destruction of his home planet. Seeing his mother die right in front of his eyes. Periodically waking up in the pod, not being able to move or see anything while they were in the phantom zone. He had lost count of how much time he was in limbo; his only relief was knowing his sister was safely next to him oblivious to his torture. She was his anchor, the one thing that kept him from going crazy. He vowed that he would do anything to keep her happy and safe.

A knock on his door knocked him out of his thoughts, already knowing exactly who it was. He knew he probably woke his sister up with his nightmares through their bond. "Kyle, are you ok?"

"Yea Kara… Just the same nightmare," Kyle replied. "Don't worry about it and go back to sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow after all."

Kara ignores him and crawls into his bed and hugs him. "I know. I love you, your problems are my problems. I know that you were awake when the explosion happened and during some of the phantom zone, it pains me that I can't help you with it."

"You're doing more than enough just by being here. Plus, I'm just happy Dad managed to put you in stasis before we left the atmosphere. I'd hate for you to have seen and experience what I did."

Even in the darkness of the room Kara could see the grief her brother had on his face. All she could do was send soothing emotions towards him and hold onto him with all she could. "Let's get back to sleep. We start college tomorrow and we get to see Kal!"

"Yea, it has been awhile since we've seen him. Luthor really did a number on him from their last battle," Kyle replied whimsically. "Good night Kara. Thank you for being here for me. I love you little sister."

"Always will, not matter what. Good night Kyle. I love you too." She said as she left his room hoping her brother didn't have any more nightmares the rest of the night.

As the door closed behind her, he thinks about the day to come. Tomorrow was an extremely important day for the two of them. It would be known forever as the day the twins took their first steps to taking the world by storm. With Kara wanting to use the legal skills she took so many years to develop. Wanting to be in the thick of things; desiring to become a detective or even a reporter to ensure justice was served. While Kyle wanted to rule the markets, taking command of the economy, and provide the best inventions and merchandise to the world. He would use his military training to come up with the best business strategies to take on his competition, using his charisma to woo the masses to buy his products, re-create technology form Krypton that could revolutionize the world, and of course make sure his employees were well looked after to guarantee optimal performance.

"Look out world," he thought to himself. "The last twins of Krypton are coming for you." With that said, he rolls over and tries to fall asleep.

 **A/N: If this is your first time reading my story then disregard this portion. To my previous followers; I hope you like my modifications from my original version. As I said in my chapter message, I completely edited out the power to see the future. I'm hoping by giving Kara and Kyle more of a history then that will help set in motion a better and more adjustable plot.**

 **A/N: For my new readers. Well, that the first chapter of "The Power of Twins." This is my first story so if anyone has any input on how I can make it better please tell me and I will do my best to make it happen. As you've obviously seen this is a story where Kara has a twin brother, I've personally never seen this before and I figured I'd give it a try to see how it turns out. As the story progresses you will notice that there will be slight similarities to CharmedMilliE – Karry Master's "Karry Universe." I've asked their permission to use some of their ideas and as long as I follow their conditions then I'm allowed. I'm also looking for a beta, I've done my best to proof read but I doubt I'll be able to catch everything. Plus, it would be nice to ping ideas of each other to make the story better. If you're interested then just send me a PM.**


	2. The First Step

_*I own nothing._

Chapter 2: The First Step

Morning on Earth is an interesting experience. The birds are chirping, the sun's rays creep through the blinds on the windows, the dew on the grass glistens in the morning light, the gradual crescendo of personal vehicles can be heard on the streets, and the sounds of the world slowly waking up can be a pleasant experience; unless you're a Kryptonian with hypersensitive senses.

"Rao, I hate mornings," Kara moaned as she covered her head with her pillow trying to mute everything her ears and eyes took in around her. "Why can't we live underground or something!"

The smell of breakfast suddenly fills her nostrils, causing her to shoot up like a rocket. "I guess that's one good thing about mornings. Ky must be up already! I love it when he cooks. Oh, is that bacon I smell?"

Quickly throwing off her blankets, Kara super speeds towards the kitchen table where a giant plate of eggs, bacon, and fruits are waiting for her. "Good morning sleepy head. Sleep well?" Kara snaps her head to her brother who is fully dressed, sipping a glass of orange juice, with an amused smile on his face.

"I did, which surprises me considering how excited I am about today!" Kara exclaimed as she tore into her breakfast. "Which begs the question. How did you sleep? You seem to be feeling better considering what happened last night."

Ky looked down at his drink with a look she couldn't place. "It was just a dream Kara. I've had several just like it before. It's nothing I can't handle."

She gives him an unsure look and replies with uncertainty in her voice. "If you're sure, I'm always there for you if you want to talk about it. And don't even bother trying to hide it from me, I can feel your emotions remember?!"

"Yes, sister dearest, I'm sure I'm fine." Ky says with a faux annoyance. "Now hurry up and finish eating. We have to drive to Metropolis in an hour, don't want to be late for registration, do we?" With eyes wide open and all thoughts about last night gone from her head Kara finishes the last of her meal and runs out of the room to get ready for one of the biggest days of her life.

"Hehe, that girl truly does have a one-track mind. One of the many qualities I love about her," Ky laughs to himself. "She really does have the dumb blonde act down to a 'T.' Really gives her the advantage over people. My business competitors never stand a chance when she's there with me."

" _Speaking of business, may as well see how the company is going, hopefully they can function on their own while I'm in school,"_ he thought to himself as he prepared himself to talk to his company's president. _"Should probably call Robert Queen as well about the new project merger."_

XXXXX

 _(Flashback)_

 _A fifteen-year-old Kyle Danvers was sitting in his room at his foster family's home. On his work bench were the parts to a device that he believed would better the personal communications technology of the world. Coming from an advanced planet like Krypton and experiencing the stone-age technology of Earth, he couldn't take it anymore and started working on his own communication device. Its primary function was that of a phone but it could do so much more. It could access the internet, receive and send text, play personal music, it had a flashlight, camera, it even had the ability to control everything by touching the screen, the possibilities were endless with this device. He just couldn't think of a name for it though. He considered calling it an "iPhone" but Alex said that sounded lame, plus that was too close to the Apple product "iPod". Kara suggested the "Rao Phone" but that would raise to many eyebrows with those who knew about the Kryptonian origins._

" _Argh! There's got to be a suitable name for this thing!" Kyle yelled out in frustration and banging his head into the table below him. Hearing a crack, he looked up and realized he accidently broke his work bench with his head. "Damn it, now I have to fix this as well."_

" _What have I told you about swearing in this house, young man?!" the voice of Eliza Danvers yelled in mock anger form behind him._

" _Sorry Eliza. I didn't mean to but it's just so frustrating. It's on the tip of my tongue but I just can't figure out the right name for it!" the young Kryptonian explained. "I mean this this could be the greatest invention to date for this planet and it needs the perfect name. The possibilities are infin-"Eliza looked at her young charge with concern as he stopped speaking and had the look that screamed "Eureka!"_

" _What? What did you think of?" she questioned, curious to know what he had come up with to have such an expression._

" _The Infinity Phone!" he yelled. "It has infinite possibilities, so it's only appropriate we that call it the Infinity Phone."_

 _Eliza gave it some thought, he was correct it did sound like a good name. And if what he said was true and the device could do almost anything, then the name was perfect for it. "Well you better hurry up and patent it. Don't want anyone else coming up with the same idea and selling it."_

" _You're right," he agreed. "I'm also going to need to find a company to make them and a distributor to sell them. So much to do, so little time," he rambled on as he sped out of the room leaving Eliza alone with a prototype and a broken desk._

" _He's going to be a billionaire before he's 18," she laughed to herself, wishing Jeremiah could be there to witness their foster son's rise to success. "It's probably a good thing he yelled at us over a year ago. I can only imagine what would have happened to our family if he hadn't. And to think he's going to make a name for himself, even without using his powers."_

 _(End Flashback)_

XXXXX

Finishing up his business Kyle looked and the clock and realized Kara's hour was up. It wasn't long until the twins packed up all their belongings and sped off in their cars heading towards Metropolis. Being a self-made billionaire, and being the twin sister of a self-made billionaire, tended to put you in the limelight; so, to throw off potential paparazzi they both settled on modest Hyundai Santa Fes. They agreed that the car was environmentally safe, great on gas mileage, and was some-what stylish. That's not to say that both didn't have their own selection of super cars in the garage but going to college with a Ferrari wasn't exactly subtle.

After several hours of driving the twins finally made it to Met-U. They took in their surroundings and were impressed by the campus. Large dorm buildings, top of the line student Union, the college football field in the distance was ginormous with its dome, the campus even had a large lawn for recreational events. "You ready to spend the best years of your life here?" Kara asked her older brother.

"You have no idea," Kyle responds with a huge grin on his face as he wraps an arm around her shoulder. "We better hurry before the line gets too long and we have to wait forever to find out where our rooms are."

"You're right!" she gasped as she sped off towards the registration center leaving her brother behind.

"That girl," he laughs to himself, "always in a rush and leaving me behind." He then quickly runs after hoping she wasn't way ahead of him in line.

XXXXX

Barry Allen was your typical teenage boy who grew up in Central City. He grew up with a loving foster family, made a few friends, even got a scholarship to one of the best universities in the country. But for all he had, there was always something missing: his biological family. You see, when he was 11 years old, his mother was murdered. His father was to blame for it but Barry knew the truth. That night, there was a phenomenon that he couldn't explain. Surrounding his scared and crying mother were flashes of yellow and red. He didn't know what to do, so by instinct he tried to run to Nora Allen hoping to do something to save her, but somehow, he suddenly ended up down the street several blocks away.

After running what felt like an eternity to him, he finally made it home; only to discover there were several police around and a medical team carrying a gurney out of his house. His father was in handcuffs and his future foster father was the one to arrest him. No matter how hard he tried to tell his story, no one would believe a 11-year-old boy. So, from that day forward he dedicated his life towards finding out why his mother was murdered and to set his father free from his wrongful imprisonment.

This is how we find Barry Allen now, attending Metropolis University, dead set on becoming a criminal justice major. His goal is to become one of the best CSI agents in the world and hunt down any clues that would lead him to the truth. But like any journey, there needs to be a first step, and that step takes him right to the door of his new dorm room.

"Geez why did we have to go to Barry's room first?" moaned Barry's foster sister and longtime former secret crush, Iris West.

"Because my room was closest the car," Barry joked. "Plus, I have a lot less stuff than you do and it'll take less time to get everything in here."

"Yea, yea," Iris replies jokingly as she throws open to door only to hit the person behind it.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! I am so sorry. Are you ok?" Iris cries out to the person behind the door in a panic. "I honestly didn't know you were there!"

"It's quite alright, miss. Accidents happen. I'm pretty strong and it takes a lot to hurt me," the man laughs as he sends his hand out to shake hers. "My name is Kyle Danvers by the way. Nice to meet you."

"Iris West. It's nice to meet you to," she smiles in relief knowing that he wasn't upset about being hit by the door. She turns to the men behind her and introduces them, "This is my dad, Joe West and my brother Barry Allen."

"Barry Allen, nice to meet you. Looks like we're roommates for the year," Kyle says with a welcoming smile as he goes to shake Barry's hand.

"Yea, it's nice to meet you as well. I hope we'll get along great with each other," Barry greeted with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. "I hope you don't mind but I still have some stuff in the car, would you mind helping out? After that we're going to help Iris settle in. You're welcome to join."

"Sure, I'd be happy to! Hope you don't mind if we stop by my sister's room to help her out as well? Like you, she still has stuff in her car." Kyle replies, thinking to himself that they should've helped one another first before running off to find their own rooms.

"Of course! We'd be happy to help," Joe answers for the three. He'd been watching the entire interaction and so far, he was happy with how things were going. Then a shocking thought flashed through is mind. "Wait did you say Kyle Danvers? As in the inventor of the Infinity Phone?!"

Kyle gave a nervous look at the three when he saw their eyes going wide with surprise. "Ah… yea. That's me. I'm hoping to keep a low profile here and I'd really appreciate if you kept quiet about it. I'd rather not be bombarded with paparazzi and people asking for free phones."

"Oh, yea. Sure! No problem at all. But why are you here?! You have enough money to where you don't need go to college?" Barry questions, still in shock that his roommate just happens to be the youngest self-made billionaires in history.

"Well, I want the full college experience. My sister is here and I want to be around her as much as I can before we graduate and take our different paths in life," Kyle explains. "Also, I figured it would look better on me if I get degree or two in business and computer engineering and maybe get a master's in the future."

"Fair enough, and that's a very admirable and ambitious thing to do young man," Joe said gaining a lot more respect for the teen in front of him. "Right. Well let's get these boxes in and go help out your sister and Iris."

XXXXX

It wasn't much longer that the group of 4 finished with the boys' room and headed towards the female dorm building. "So which room is Iris'?" Kyle asked. "My sister's is right down the hall."

"It's room 142," Iris replied looking down at her key. "It's also appears to be right down the hall it as well."

"Really? No way!" Kyle practically yells out excitedly, getting strange looks for the other three. "That's my sister's room. What are the chances of that happening?"

The three members of the West family could only nod in agreement at the unlikeliness of that happening. "Well may as well introduce you. Come on."

XXXXX

Kara was looking around her new room wondering what her future roommate would be like and wondering what was going on with her brother to cause such intense emotions. Through their bond, she could feel the nervousness, gratitude, and excitement he was exuding.

"What is he doing over there?" she asked herself. "Oh well, he'll tell me when he gets here. Must be something big though. In hindsight, we really should've helped each other move in, it would've taken a lot less time."

She didn't have to wait long, feeling her brother outside the door she went to go open it for him. Only for the door to be flung open almost hitting her in the head. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I just keep doing that today it seems. I hope it didn't hurt you!" Kara heard a frantic voice from out in the hall.

The voice belonged to a pretty young African American woman who had the look of embarrassment on her face. "Its fine," Kara assures her, "I'm sturdier than I look and it takes a lot to hurt me."

Hearing laughter from in the hallway, she looks to see her brother laughing up a storm. "Hahaha. I'm sorry," he tries to get out, "she did the exact same thing to me in my room."

The young woman looked even embarrassed as the other two men had smiles on their faces, trying to keep the laughter in. Finally, being able to control himself Kyle introduces the other three. "Kara this is Joe and Iris West and Barry Allen. Barry is my roommate which is why they were in my room. Joe, Iris, Barry; this is my twin sister Kara."

Kara shook everyone's hands and took a little bit longer shaking Barry's. For some reason, having Barry's hand in hers felt so right. She stared right into his eyes and felt a flicker of something in her chest but quickly pushed it down and smiled brightly at him. "Hello Barry, nice to meet you. I'm Kara."

"Nice to meet you Kara. I hope we can become great friends," the boy replies with just as big of a smile not taking his eyes off hers. Neither noticing the others around them watching, two who were smirking while the other had a slight frown at the scene the two were making.

" _Nope! This is not happening, Kara just met this guy and already making goo-goo eyes at him! She's never had an interest in guys before. If Oliver couldn't even get a reaction out of her, then how did this guy do it just by shaking her hand?!"_ Kyle internally questioned with great disbelief.

Feeling her brother's internal monologue shook Kara out of her daze. _"What's his deal all the sudden?"_ She asked herself still feeling his disbelief.

"Maybe we should get the rest of the girls' stuff?" Kyle suggested quickly before dragging his sister out of the room, making the other three stands there questioningly at his unexpected retreat.

XXXXX

Not long after the group of five finished moving the girls in. "That's everything! This is going to be so much fun!" Kara says happily, "I'm sure we're going to get along great!"

"I agree. I can see us having a lot of fun together and becoming great friends," Iris replies with as much enthusiasm as Kara. "Hey how about we all go out to eat tonight? We can get to know each other better."

"I think that's a great idea, but sadly I have to get back to Central City. I could only get today off to help these two move in," Joe said as he looked down at his watch. "But you kids have fun and enjoy yourselves."

"Will do sir, and it was nice to meet you," Kyle said as he shook Joe's hand. "I hope we get to see each other more in the future."

"It was nice meeting you both. Barry, Iris, mind walking me to my car?" Joe ask and the three walks out of the room.

Looking around Kyle sat down on Kara's bed. "So, what do you think? They seem like pretty nice people, huh?"

"Yea they do. So, what was with your emotions going haywire earlier? They were pretty intense," Kara asked as she closed the door making sure no one was listening.

"Oh, after I introduced myself they quickly figured out I was the inventor of Infinity Phone. I really should start saying I'm not me and the name is a coincidence," he said earning a giggle from Kara. "They did however, agreed not to say anything thankfully."

After a moment of silence Kyle makes a grin on his face that all older siblings have when teasing their young siblings. "So little sister…" Kara turns to face him and immediately understands the expression, only making Kyle's grin to widen. "You certainly looked like you enjoyed your little staring contest with my new roommate. I've never seen you like that, even with all of Oliver's attempts to date you. Is there something you want to tell your older brother? Do I need to have words with Mr. Allen about keeping his hands and eyes to himself?"

Kara blushes up a storm and tries to speak but is unable to form words. "I-I-I have no idea what your taking about!" She manages to stumble out before finally yelling, "I just met him! As for Oliver, well he's not my type. He's a self-centered playboy who's only looking to get laid and constantly cheating on his girlfriend, and thinks that just because his family is rich, that means he can get away with anything he wants!"

She looked down at her right hand, thinking about the feelings she had earlier with Barry. "Taking Barry's hand in mine was different, it just felt… right. I can't explain it but I felt something internally that said he was kindred soul. Plus, he had a set of the dreamiest eyes I've ever seen."

Kara hadn't meant to say that part out loud and didn't realize her mistake until after she saw her brother's reaction. "It appears my little sister is developing a crush on my roommate. I think I better have a few words with Mr. Allen about keeping his distance," the young man said as he got off her bed and made his way to the door.

Kara panicked and ran to block his path and held on to him to keep him threating the po

or boy. "You will not do anything to him! You will be nice to him and if anything develops you will stay your tongue and your fist. This is the first boy I might be interested in and you will not scare him away. Do you understand me?!" Kara demanded practically laying down the law.

Kyle just stares at her with an expressionless face. "As you wish sister dearest, I can't refuse you anything. But if he hurts you, I hurt him."

"Thank you! I'm sure it won't come to that. Now let's go meet them outside so we can go eat!" With that said Kara bolted out the door and down the hall.

Standing there alone in her room he whispers to himself, "I'm not going to do anything to him, Kara. I saw the way you two looked at each other. All I want is to see you happy and if he is the one that does it then I won't interfere. That's to say I won't mess with him though."

Closing the door behind him, he rushes after his sister. "Looks like the fun is about to start. And school hasn't even started yet."

XXXXX

Forgetting to close the door behind him Barry walks down the hallway completely oblivious to his surroundings. Never noticing the matching smiles of this companions. All he could think about was how things had turned out today so far. He never in a million years would have guessed that his new roommate would be one of the richest people in the country. Kyle seemed like any other guy and not how you would expect a billionaire to act. He could definitely see the two of them becoming great friends.

Then there was Kara, the second he laid eyes on her he couldn't look away. It was like being struck by lightning and becoming paralyzed from the sight of her beauty. He could still feel her hand in his, he could see her radiant smile in his mind's eye, everything about her seemed just so… perfect. _"She is so far out of my league. I wonder if I have any chance of being with her?"_ he asked himself internally. _"Should I even try? Will I be shut down like in the past?"_

Unaware of Barry's inner turmoil, Joe and Iris were talking quietly to themselves. "Wow, Barry really has it bad for this girl, doesn't he?" Iris ask her father.

"You're right. I've never seen him like this before. It's like he was hit by lightning when they shook hands," Joe responds as he looked at his son who was off in his own world.

"Do you think they'll get together? Kara seems like a really great girl and Kyle seems just as awesome," Iris ponders.

"If they do, then Barry needs to hurry up and make a move or someone else is going to sweep her off her feet. Girls like that don't stay single for long, especially in college," Joes says not entirely remembering who he was talking to.

"Girls like that? What exactly is that supposed to mean?!," Iris turns on her father with a mock glare.

Raising his hand in defense to avoid the righteous female fury, "Whoa, whoa. I simply meant that she is a beautiful young woman who has a great personality, looks to be smart, and not to mention well off thanks to her brother."

"I suppose you're right," Iris replies understanding where her father was coming form. "But I don't think Barry cares about how much money she has. You could tell just by the way they stared at each other."

It wasn't long before the family of three reached the car. Iris gave her dad a big hug and a kiss goodbye. Barry shook Joe's hand and gave him a hug as well. Before Barry could walk off, Joe stopped and spoke softly to him. "Listen son," he started, "I saw the way you looked at Kara. If I were you I would ask her out as soon. Girls like her aren't single for long. So, take the risk and ask her out, I bet you'll be pleasantly surprised as to what her answer will be."

Barry could only chuckle nervously before giving out a small sigh. "You're right Joe, but I think I should get to know her a bit first. I'd rather there not be any awkwardness on a potential first date."

"Good idea, take your time getting to know her, but don't wait too long. If you don't take the risk you may regret later on." Giving one last hug, Joe got in his car and left for Central City.

Kara and Kyle walked out of the dorm just in time to see Joe say something to Barry before getting in his car. Walking up to the other siblings, Kara called out to them to see if they were ready to go. "So, are you both ready to find some food? I'm starving!"

Receiving positive replies Kara runs off leaving the other three behind. "She just can't be patient, can she?" Kyle laughs before running after his sister with a bemused Iris and Barry following closely behind. "Just a fair warning; you better get used to her doing this if you continue to hang out with us."

XXXXX

After a few hours of eating and getting to know each other, the group decided to separate and get ready for their first day of classes. "Good night boys," Kara says before giving her brother and Barry, to his pleasant surprise, a hug good night. "We should totally eat together in the morning!" She received positive responses and the two pairs went their separate ways.

A few minutes later Kyle and Barry enter their room. "Today was fun," Kyle said while collapsing on his bed, getting Barry to look at him. "I haven't seen my sister that happy in a while."

"Yea she looked like she was having fun the entire time," Barry says before rambling on, "Not that I was looking at her the entire time or anything. I was just stating what I observed. God now that makes me sound like I was studying her. I'm going to shut up now, please don't hurt me!"

Listening to Barry carry on like that amused Kyle that he started laughing good naturedly when Barry finished. "Barry! Calm down. It's fine, I understood what you meant." Making the other boy relax a bit.

"I did however, see the way you two were making eyes at each other all day and its fine, I swear," Kyle assures the young man in front of him. "If you want to ask my sister out then you have my blessing. You seem like a great guy and I want to see my sister happy. Just take the time to get to know her a bit more before you do though, ok?"

Hearing this Barry went from afraid to how his roommate would react to ecstatic that he was given the go ahead to ask Kara out. Barry was about to thank his roommate but then Kyle said, "Just so you know, Kara is all I have left in this world after our family died, well besides my cousin. I will do anything to see her happy. If she wants to date you, then I won't say or do anything about it. But if you hurt her, I will break you in two. Trust me when I say, I'm a lot stronger than I look. Understand?"

All Barry could do was nod. "I swear I won't hurt her! She has to agree to go out with me first though."

"I have a feeling she'll say yes. So long as you keep what I said in mind then things will work out," Kyle said with a chuckle. "And just so you know, if things develop between you two, it's not just me you'll have to win over and answer to. The two of us have adoptive family that's pretty protective of each other." Hearing this made Barry pale at the possibility of being threatened in the near future.

XXXXX

While the boys were having their discussion, the girls were having one of their own. "Oh, today was so much fun!" Kara said happily on her bed, as she began to list off what all happened that day. "Between moving in, meeting you guys and dinner; it's the most fun I've had in ages."

"I agree. I noticed Barry was happier then he usually is also; and it's all thanks to you Miss Danvers," Iris said with a bit of giddiness in her voice.

"How do you mean?" Kara asked nervously hoping she wasn't being obvious in her slight flirting with Barry.

"Oh, don't play coy," Iris giggled. "I saw the way you and Barry were acting around each other all day. I've never seen him act that way with any girl."

"Well he is pretty cute, funny, smart and he's really fun to be around! What's not to like about him?" Kara asked thinking over the day she had with him.

"I have a feeling he'll be asking you out eventually," Iris tells the blonde with a big smile as she starts to change before getting into her bed.

"You really think so?" Kara ask hopefully as she looks over to her roommate.

"Definitely!" Iris exclaimed. "But if you do decide to go out with him, please don't hurt him. He's a brother to me and I don't want to see him upset.

"Of course! I would never do something like that," Kara said as truthfully as she could that Iris couldn't help but take the girl at her word.

Looking at the clock, Iris realized how much time to two had spent talking. "Oh, wow I didn't realize how late it was. We better get to sleep so we can meet the boys on time. Good night Kara."

"You're right," Kara agrees looking at the clock herself. "Good night. I hope tomorrow ends up being just as amazing as today." With that said both girls turn out the lights and entered Morpheus, dreaming about their day and wondering how the future will turn out for them.

 **A/N: Well there's chapter 2. Also, if this is your first time reading my story then disregard this portion and go to the second paragraph. To my previous readers/followers; I hope you like my modifications from my original version. Not much changed in this chapter as it was in the last one but still all important. As I said in my chapter message, I completely edited out the power to see the future and replaced them with more normal first-time experiences.**

 **To those who are reading for the first time, I hope you enjoyed it. I'd like to thank those of you who reviewed and followed my story so far. It makes me happy that I have people who wish to continue reading.**

 **Now to anyone who is going to review I'd like it you if you could tell me how I can make this story better. If there's grammar issues I didn't catch, ideas that I can work with, if I need to add more detail in areas. Anything that I can do to give you the best quality story I can!**


	3. The Pact of Justice

_*I own nothing._

 **A/N: If this is your first time reading my story, please ignore this note and continue reading. If you're a previous follower, please re-read the previous two chapters to see what I've changed, if you haven't already. You'll notice some important changes I've made with Kara and Kyle that I'm hoping everyone will like because I am not editing this story again. With that said, I hope you enjoy the third chapter of "The Power of Twins."**

 **Chapter 3: The Pact of Justice**

Barry woke up with a start trying to remember where he was. His bed felt different and the ceiling wasn't the same comforting wood that he was used to. Looking around he saw a desk, a metal door and another bed. _"That's right!"_ he thought to himself, immediately remembering where he was. _"I'm in my dorm room. Man, this is going to take some time getting used to."_ Checking his alarm clock, he realized he woke up an hour earlier than he intended but he was to awake now to try and fall asleep again.

Deciding to go ahead and get ready for the day, he rolled out of bed and looked over to his roommate. The bed was empty and by the looks of it Kyle had been up for a while. _"Wonder where he went off to so early in the morning."_ Deciding to worry about it later he went to perform his morning habits.

After quickly getting ready for the day, Barry figured he'd wait for Kyle to return so they can both go meet up with the girls at the same time. Fortunately for him, Kyle strolled into the room holding a coffee cup. "Good morning!" Kyle greeted cheerfully. "Had I known you were up so early I would've gotten you coffee as well."

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Barry replied, but thinking coffee did sound good now. "What time did you get up and what were you doing?"

"Oh, I always get up at 4:30. I've never really been able to sleep in, so I try to do different things to keep myself occupied before anyone else wakes up," Kyle explained. "Like this morning, I looked over some reports my company sent me. Got to make sure it doesn't collapse on itself while I'm here after all."

"Wow," Barry whistled, "and here I thought I was getting up earlier by setting my alarm clock for 6:30. It still blows my mind that you have your own company."

"Yea it can be a shock to a lot of people I meet. Hopefully, with time I'll be able to expand to different areas of technology and not just phone related stuff," Kyle said as he finished off the last of his coffee. "So, you ready to go? I think if we leave now we can save a table for the four of us."

"What? Oh yea, I'm ready. Let's go." With that said they two left their room and headed for the dining facility.

XXXXX

Beep! Beep! Beep! Be- Iris slammed her hand down on her on the annoying device that dared interrupt her sleep. She slowly got up looking around her dorm room, smiling as she realized that today was her first day of classes. Jumping out of bed to grab her toiletries she realized Kara was still sleeping. _"It's still a little early. I guess I'll let her sleep until I get back if she isn't already up by that time,"_ she thought to herself before heading to the bathroom.

An hour later she enters her room and realizes Kara is still sleeping. "Kara, wake up!" Iris yells are her roommate. "You're going to be late for breakfast if you sleep any longer!"

Apparently, the world breakfast was the magic word to use if you wanted to wake Kara out of her deep sleep. "Oh shit!" Kara cursed. "What time is it? Why didn't my alarm go off?" Both girls turned to her alarm clock only to notice it was thrown across the room and shattered in many different pieces. Iris gave her roommate a dumbfounded look. "I guess I'm stronger than I thought and it looks like I need a new one," Kara joked hoping Iris wouldn't question it too much.

"Well worry about it later. You're going to be late," Iris states before getting a sly smirk on her face. "If you don't hurry, Barry is going to be disappointed if you're not on time for the breakfast you suggested we all have." Kara's face paled imagining the look of disappointment on Barry's face if she didn't show up. Grabbing her belongings she bolted out the door leaving a giggling Iris alone. "She is just too easy to tease."

Not even twenty minutes later, Kara ran back in looking completely ready for the day as if she woke up an hour earlier. "How did you get ready so fast?!" asked a bewildered Iris. "There is no way you did all that in 20 minutes."

"I… have lots of practice?" Kara said lamely trying to think of an excuse. "Well, sometimes I run late when I have to go to conventions that Kyle attends for his company. So, I was forced to learn how to get ready faster than I normally would."

Iris thought over what she was told and it did make some sense. "Whatever… Let's get going. The boys should be heading there by now." Kara readily agreed and the two left their room.

XXXXX

The group of four finally met up inside the dining facility and quickly got their food before the breakfast rush came in. "So, tell me Iris," Kyle said with a hint of mirth of his face, gaining said girl's attention. "I'm kind of surprised Kara is up and looking ready for the day. It usually takes her forever to get out of bed and have any semblance of being ready. Did you have anything to do with this?"

Kara looked at her brother silently telling him to shut up but he ignored her and looked to Iris for her response. Comprehending what he was doing she decided to play along. "She was almost late," Iris said, gaining a look of betrayal from Kara. "If I hadn't said Barry would've been disappointed if she didn't arrive on time, then I believe she would've slept the morning away. She jumped right out of bed and got ready super-fast!"

Both Barry and Kara couldn't look at each other as their faces turned bright red in embarrassment, causing their siblings to laugh teasingly at their discomfort.

" _Why did they have to say that in front of him? Now he probably thinks weird or something,"_ Kara cried internally to herself.

" _Her motivation for jumping out of bed was because she thought I would be disappointed in her for being late? Maybe there is a chance of us getting together after all!"_ Barry mentally cheered, he still wanted to get to know her better first before asking her out though.

"You guys ready for your classes?" Kara asked trying to steer the conversation away from her and Barry.

Deciding to be merciful on his beloved sister, he went along with the topic change. "Yup! I believe it's going to be a challenge but it'll all be worth it in the end. What are your majors by the way?"

"Well I want to be a criminal justice major," Barry said, getting the other three to look at him. "When I was eleven my dad was framed for a crime he didn't commit. I'm hoping that becoming a CSI agent, I can find evidence that proves he's innocent."

Kara's eyes widened at this, his goals were like hers and that meant that they could potentially have the same classes. "I think that's a great goal Barry! I want to do something similar." This earned a look of surprise from both Barry and Iris. Understanding their expressions, she explained more. "Our mother," she said while pointing at herself and Kyle, "was a judge before she died. She was my role model and I always wanted to follow in her footsteps. Ever since I was little, I've wanted to help the innocent and bring justice down on those who have done wrong. My goal is to become a detective or reporter or something similar to help the people."

"She's pretty good at solving mysteries too. She even helped our mother solve a few cases every now and then when we younger," Kyle added, receiving looks of astonishment from their new friends.

"Wow," Iris whispered. "Your goal seems to outshine mine by a mile! I want to go into journalism. I want to tell the masses the truth about what's going on in the world. Perhaps we can team up some day if we both manage to reach our dreams? You two find and bring in the bad guys and I'll report what happens."

Kara smiled brightly at the other girl. "I'd love that! We should probably push each other academically to make sure we all stay the course."

"I'm in too! All I want is to make sure that what happened to my dad never happens to anyone else. Plus, I think we would all make a great team," Barry said with as much conviction as he could muster, feeling that he just made one of the best decisions of his life.

"Looks like you three have a plan but I want to help out as well," Kyle said gaining the attention of the three future crime fighters. "I've been trying to get my company to branch out more. So other than just creating phones and other media devices, I may be able to develop some tech that could assist in finding the bad guys. Who knows, it might even save your lives someday."

"That would be great!" Kara said excitedly. "In fact, you should probably send word to your R&D department now to get them started on ideas on police and military force protection."

Kyle only nodded, thinking it was a great idea. This would be a great way to get better PR and enhance his company's popularity. Who doesn't like it when a company strives to better protect the servicemen of the nation?

Little did they know, the pact they just made would cement the creation of one of the best civilian crime fighting forces the world and set up a foundation for something even greater. Barry providing the science and figuring out the clues, Kara hunting down those that did wrong, Kyle using his company to create the best gear and technology, and Iris providing the facts to the public.

Kyle sat by silently watching as the rest of the future justice dream team continued to make conversation. _"I can't help but feel we just created something extraordinary just now,"_ he thought to himself.

"As much fun as this is," Kyle said interrupting the others, "we better be getting to class. It would not look good on any of us if we're late on the first day." The others were quick to agree and planned to meet up after they were done for the day.

XXXXX

It was Friday and the quartet had just finished their first month of college. A lot had happened during that time. In the first week, Kyle met up with all his teachers before each class; he explained who he was and requested that they keep it quiet. He wanted them to treat him like any other student and didn't want any special privileges just because of his billionaire status. Doing this gained quite a bit of respect from them. They liked the way he wanted to earn his way through college and wasn't throwing money at them to give him an "A". He excelled in all his courses, getting top marks on all his assignments and test. He was becoming quite popular with the student body as well, with the way he participated in school event and helped anyone who asked for it. During the first week of school, he decided that he would pledge for a fraternity and convinced Barry to join with him. He knew it would be a great decision for the two of them. Being a part of a fraternity would allow them to network and gain "brothers" who always had each other's backs.

Iris was enjoying her first month of college immensely. She loved her journalism classes and she even applied to be a part of the school newspaper. Being a part of the newspaper allowed her access to all the events and games. Interviewing people was easy for her since she always managed to get people talking. Her social life was going ok, she went on a few dates but all the guys turned out to be jerks who were only looking to get laid. She and Kara decided to follow the boys' lead and pledge for sororities. The girls were great and the sisterhood was better than she ever could have imagined. The networking alone could potentially boost her future career in journalism.

Kara's bubbly personality gained her quite a bit of attention. Everyone around her couldn't help but like her. She was genuinely nice to everyone and truly cared about people. A few people at first thought she was just a pretty blonde who was nice but probably wasn't all the smart. She quickly changed their opinions around as she continued to get straight A's in all her classes. There were times she would answer questions that even the professors had difficulty with. Joining the sorority was an even better for her, she had a lot of fun going to parties and making new friends with her new "sisters." Of course, it wasn't all great for her. Every day she would be asked out by boys of all ages trying to get a date from her. And every day she would refuse them. Some started to think she was gay so when a girl asked her out and she said no after she got over her shock, people didn't know what to think anymore. Kyle found the entire situation hilarious. There was only one guy she would say yes to and she was getting annoyed that he was taking forever to ask her out.

Barry was making great progress through all his classes, he wasn't doing anywhere near as well as Kara or Kyle but he was still doing better than most. He liked his professors, and they began to take notice of his dedication to learning. Offering him helpful advice and tips on how to further his love for their subjects. His favorite courses were physics and chemistry. He loved figuring out why things reacted the way they do and how they work. He knew he was on the right track to achieving his goal of freeing his father. Throughout the month, he watched as guys asked out the girl of his dreams every day and it infuriated him. Although it did amuse him when that one girl asked Kara out; the look of surprise Kara had would forever be ingrained in his memory. Barry was trying to take it slow with Kara and get to know her. Not wanting rush things with her, knowing that it could lead to potential problems further down the road. But now was the time to take the leap and ask her out.

He had always planned to ask her out at the end of the first month of school. He figured that would be a good amount of time to get to know the girl and think of a date for the two of them. Luckily for him, there was a BBQ that night and he knew that was the perfect place for a first date. He knew she loved food and what better food than a BBQ?

XXXXX

Barry and Kyle were in their dorm room, getting ready to meet up with the girls to discuss their weekend plans. They knew the football game was the next day and it was mandatory for them to be there with their fraternity and sorority, the exception being Iris since she was going to be there for the school paper.

"Hey Kyle," Barry said gaining said teens attention. "Would it be possible for you to keep Iris occupied tonight if she doesn't have newspaper stuff to do?"

"I guess so. Why?" Kyle asked, wondering what Barry had planned.

"I want to ask Kara out to the BBQ tonight. I was hoping that it would just be the two of us," Barry replied hopefully.

Kyle knew immediately what Barry wanted and fully supported his idea. "It's about time!" He all but shouted. "I was beginning to think you'd never ask her out."

"Yea... I really wanted to basically since the day we met but I wanted to get to know her better first. And now seems like the best time to do it," Barry explained.

"Well let's get going then. I'll distract Iris when we meet up, just signal me over when you're ready," the young Kryptonian said as the he ushered his roommate out the door.

XXXXX

Iris and Kara were in their room, preparing to meet Kyle and Barry. "It's been an amazing month, hasn't it?" Iris asked.

"Yea it was. I never thought I'd ever join a sorority before," Kara replied. "Although it was really annoying getting asked out every day by strangers."

"You're an intelligent hot blonde whose bubbly personality gains a lot of attention. Of course, you're going be asked a lot," Iris laughed.

"Yea but it wasn't by the one person I wished would ask me out. I considered saying yes to that one girl just to mess with him but I thought better of it," Kara joked thinking back to that day.

"That definitely would have messed with Barry's head," Iris giggled. "I can only imagine the thoughts that ran through his head then."

"I have a pretty good idea. He is a guy after all," Kara joked causing Iris to laugh uncontrollably. "So, are you doing newspaper stuff tonight or will you be with us?"

"I've been assigned to report on the BBQ tonight so I can be with the sorority tomorrow during the game," the aspiring journalist replied. "Speaking of, we better get going."

XXXXX

It wasn't long after when the group of four finally met up. Barry gave Kyle a look and Kyle knew exactly what to do. "Hey Iris," he said getting the girls attention. "Would you mind helping me with something?"

"Sure, what ups?" she asked.

"I'll tell you on the way. It shouldn't take too long," Kyle said as he dragged a confused Iris with him.

When the two were far enough away, Kyle turned around to watch how Kara would react. "Barry is finally going to ask Kara out," he said making Iris get excited. "He's planning on taking her to the BBQ tonight and doesn't want either of us around."

"It's about time! I thought he'd never get around to doing it," his female companion replied before putting her full attention on her brother and best girlfriend.

Kyle focused his attention on Kara's feelings, giving him an idea what was being said. Using his super hearing, he could hear her heart gradually beating faster and the feeling of joy and happiness starting seeping through their bond. Watching his sister tackle Barry to the ground pretty much said it all if she accepted or not. "Looks like she said yes. I think we should go over to them now."

XXXXX

Barry and Kara watched as the two walked off; one was thankful and the other confused at her brother's actions. "What are they doing?"

"Uh... Not sure," he answered somewhat honestly. He really didn't know what the two were going to do but didn't care as long as they were out of the way. "There was something I wanted to ask you though."

Kara turned to look at her friend, waiting for him to continue speaking. Suddenly becoming very nervous, Barry decided just to go out and say it. "There's this BBQ tonight. I was wondering if you'd be interested in going with me?"

"Of course, I would!" Kara said happily. "We should ask the other two if they are ok with going there though."

Seeing she wasn't fully comprehending his request he explained more. "Well, you see… I was hoping that it would just be the two of us."

Kara finally understood what he was asking. He was finally asking her out. It had taken an entire month but he finally asked her! She could feel her heart beating a little harder and the feeling a joy spread through her body. She lunged at him and hugged him, simultaneously knocking him down and causing them both to fall on the ground. "Yes, I would love to go with you to the BBQ. It took you way too long to ask me out on a date, by the way! This is a date, right?"

"Yes, it's a date. And I'm sorry it took so long, I just wanted to get to know you better first," he explained.

"It's fine, I understand. All that matters is that you finally did it," she said accepting his reason. "We should tell the other two that we're going by ourselves tonight."

"I have a feeling they already know," Barry laughed as he looked over to his best friend and sister who were not being subtle as they spied on Barry and Kara.

Kara looked over and noticed Kyle and Iris were making their way over to them with huge smiles plastered on their faces. "From the way she tackled you, I assume she said yes," Iris asked.

"She did!" Barry said happily. "What are you two going to do while we're at the BBQ?"

"Well I'm going there also for the paper but I'll be sure to give you two some privacy. After that I'm going out with the girls," Iris said.

"I'm not really sure what I'll be doing honestly," Kyle added. "Don't worry about me though, I'll figure something out. You two just worry about having a good time." The group of friends soon separated, two to go on their date, one to take notes on the event, and last to go find something to do for the night.

XXXXX

The BBQ was taking place on the school lawn. There were tents everywhere with different kinds of meats and drinks. There were different games set up to win prizes like stuffed animals and other typical fare prizes. Barry and Kara and been at the event for a few hours and tried every meat they could. He had challenged Kara to an eating contest only to lose spectacularly. "I don't know how you ate so much! You soundly beat me. I'm amazed you can eat so much and look the way you do."

"I guess I'm just blessed with good genetics," Kara laughed but silently thinking she should have held back a little.

The two were walking around the game booths trying every challenge they could. They ended up at the knocking bottles over game and Kara saw something that she really wanted. "Oh! Barry isn't that bear cute?!" Kara squealed as she eyed a bear with a Superman symbol on it. "Think you can win it for me?"

"Piece of cake. Stand back and watch the pro take down these bottles," Barry said cockily as he picked up one of the balls given to him. Taking aim he threw the ball as hard as he could, only to knock over one bottle. Kara cheered and gave him a look of encouragement, giving him more motivation to win her the prize she wanted. He threw the second ball only for this one to miss completely.

"One more chance kid," the game tender said to him as he handed Barry the last ball. _"Got to make this last one count. Don't want to disappoint Kara, she really wants that bear,"_ he thought to himself. Taking aim, he lobbed the ball, it looked like it was going off course but then it did something miraculous; the ball somehow curved and knocked down all the bottles. Kara cheered and hugged Barry in congratulations. Barry could only stare in shock, he hadn't meant to throw a curve ball but apparently, he did.

"And we have a winner!" the game tender yelled as he handed Kara the bear. "That was one hell of a curve ball kid, never seen that happen before. You definitely earned it."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kara said as she held the bear close to her chest. "That was a really impressive throw."

"You're welcome," Barry said getting over his shock. "I'm glad you like it."

Their date continued and they went to several other game booths to win more prizes. The two had stayed out until the tents we starting to shut down. "It's getting pretty late and I need to go to the sorority in the morning," Kara said. "Mind walking me back to my room?"

"Of course!" Barry said putting out his arm so Kara could hold on to it. "What kind of date would I be if I just left you here to go back by yourself?"

Gladly taking his arm into hers, the two walked casually back to her room. "I had a lot of fun. I'm glad you asked me to come here with you tonight. I was really hoping you'd ask me out soon." Kara said as she set her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad, I had a lot of fun tonight as well. The company made it all the better," Barry replied looking down at her. "So, is there a possibility of a second date?"

"More than a possibility, Mr. Allen. It's a guarantee," she said happily.

"Awesome! I'm already looking forward to it," he said.

The two continued to walk in a companionable silence as they made it to Kara's room. As they they made it to her door, they turned to each other and stared into each other's eyes. "Thanks for walking me back. I really hope the next date is just as wonderful as this one," Kara said.

"I do too. But this date isn't over yet," Barry said earning a look of confusion from Kara.

"What do you m-" Kara's question was cut off when she felt Barry's lips on hers. It surprised her at first but then she relaxed and enjoyed the moment. They didn't know how long they stood there kissing but they didn't care. "Wow. We are definitely doing that again."

"Glad you agree," Barry said smiling at the blonde. "I think it's time I head out. Don't want Kyle hunting me down. Good night Miss Danvers, I'll see you tomorrow at the game."

"Good night, Mr. Allen," she said before giving a quick peck on the cheek and went inside her room.

Barry left the building in a happy daze, not paying attention to what was going on around him. If he had he would've seen a figure in black floating above him with a smile showing underneath its hood.

XXXXX

Kyle watched Barry leave his sister's dorm, not paying attention to anything around him. Kara apparently had a good time, considering what he felt through their bond all night long. "You better continue to make her happy, because if you don't, I won't hesitate to keep my promise and break you in half if you hurt her." He was about to fly off and return to his dorm room but then he saw a car swerving all over the road. Looking down its path he noticed a few pedestrians walking across a cross walk, not knowing the car wasn't going to stop for them.

Flying down he landed right in front of the car, making it slam into him; causing the pedestrians to run away in fear. He rushed over to the driver's door and yanked it off the hinges. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, driving around like that?!" He yelled only to be surprised at who was the behind the wheel.

"Oliver?"

 **A/N: Well there's chapter 3. I hope you all enjoyed it; it's little bit different than the original version but should be more entertaining. As you can see Oliver Queen will be making an appearance in the next chapter, I have some ideas on what to do with his character before he gets stranded on his 5 year "vacation" to Lian Yu.**

 **Like always, if you wish to review, please tell me how I can make this story better. I'm always open to suggestions and constructive criticism.**


	4. You Do the Crime, You Do the Time

_*I own nothing._

"Do the Crime, Do the Time"

Oliver Queen was not having a good week. It all started when he was contacted by a girl, whom he had cheated on Laurel with, and she told him she was pregnant. Hearing that put him in shock, he didn't know how to react. So, he went to the one person he could turn to for advice on this type of thing: his mother. Moira Queen patiently listened to her son as he confessed that he was going to be a father and the mother wasn't Laurel. Her advice was to take things slow, be the best father he could be when the time came, but to hold off on telling his Laurel for the time being.

The next day, he received notice from the school he was currently at telling him that he was being expelled for not showing up for class, disorderly conduct, and not living up to the standards of the university. He wasn't sure how his parents would take to the news of being kicked out of his 3rd school in 2 years but he knew it wouldn't turn out well for him. His prediction was correct if the lecture his father gave had anything to say about it. Oliver was told that he had one more chance to graduate from a college or he was cut off financially. He knew his father was serious too; if he couldn't even get a degree, then how was he expected to run a company.

It was finally Friday, he originally had plans for the weekend but with how the week was going so far, he wasn't sure about going out. He thought about how the week had gone so far and how he was going to be a dad soon. He wondered what kind of father he'd turn out to be. Would he turn out like his own father and Malcom Merlyn? Who were always supportive and were always there for him. Or would he be a dead-beat dad who wanted nothing really to do with his future child.

After much thought, he decided he was going to be the best dad he could be. He may not marry Samantha Clayton but he would always be there for their child. Sitting up from his bed he debated ignoring his mother's advice and calling Laurel to come to his house to explain his mistake but that idea was shot out the window when one of the housemaids told him he had a visitor in the family room. When he arrived down stairs, he was surprised to see Samantha Clayton, the girl who was to be mother of his child.

"Samantha what are you doing here?" Oliver asked after getting over his shock.

"I have something to tell you Oliver," she softly replied. "I had a miscarriage…"

Oliver's whole world came to a stop for the third time that week. He had received so much shocking and upsetting news he wasn't sure how to react to anything anymore. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," she said. "I just wanted to come by to tell you that and that I'm moving to Central City. I can't stay in Starling City with all these memories of the two of us."

"Are you sure you want to leave?" He asked finally able to form thoughts. "You shouldn't be out on your own after experiencing such a traumatic event."

She gently palmed Oliver's cheek with her hand as tears formed in her eyes. "I won't be alone. I have family that will be with me in Central City. I'm sorry, Oliver. I need to leave now." She rushes by him not giving him a chance to stop her.

All Oliver could do was stand there numb, watching the young woman leave, wondering if he'd ever see her again. He sat down on the couch and stared at the pictures of his family that were spread throughout the room. He was in such deep thought that he didn't realize his mother walked in and sat next to him.

"Are you alright, my love?"

"No mom, I'm not," he whispers. "I was going to be a dad. I _wanted_ to be a dad. But now… now that chance has been taken away from me. I'm not sure what I'm going to do now."

Moira was flabbergasted her son wanted to be a father. He never gave any indication that he was ready for such a responsibility and now it got her rethinking her previous actions. _"No!"_ she thought to herself. It was for the best she acted in the fashion that she had, she did what she did to protect her son. "I'm sorry Ollie. Some things aren't meant to be and this seems to be like one of those things."

"It still doesn't change how I feel right now," Oliver said as he ran his hands through his hair. A thought passed through his mind and he verbalized it, "I wonder what Kyle would do if he were in my situation."

Hearing the name of the young man who had quickly became a part of their lives, along with his sister, made her think of what he would do. Kyle certainly was such a man who would man up to his responsibilities as a parent. In fact, he would be excited to become a father. But he also wouldn't become a father until he was ready. "Kyle wouldn't be in your position in the first place, Oliver. Kara would also make sure of it."

"You're probably right. Those two are always looking out for each other, making sure neither would make a mistake like this," he said while going over what he knows about his two friends. "I-I want to be alone now. I think I need a drink after how my week has gone."

"Alright, but be safe," his mother replied with understanding in her voice.

"I will mom. Love you," Oliver said as he went to the garage to get a car.

XXXXX

It was several hours later and Oliver was at a bar drinking an unknown amount of shots. "Hey buddy," he heard a voice say to him from across the bar. "I don't know what happened to you but you've had enough. You need to go home."

"Yea you're probably right. I need to find a friend anyway," Oliver slurs as he threw down a few hundred dollars telling the bartender to keep the change. After many attempts to find his car he finally got on the road. Drunk thoughts ran through his mind as he swerved all over the road not really sure where he was heading.

Then he rammed into something fast and hard. He didn't know what it was that he hit but it stopped his car dead on. His head hit the steering wheel and the airbag deployed. There was a painful pounding feeling in his skull as tried to focus in his inebriated state. He wasn't sure how but he witnessed his car door get ripped off its hinges as if someone was ripping paper from a book.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, driving like that?!" a voice yelled at him in anger but quickly changed to surprise. "Oliver?"

The voice sounded so familiar to him but in his current state of mind he couldn't place it and it obviously knew him. He tried to look at the person that pulling him out of his car but all he could see was the person was wearing all black with a silver "S". Oliver couldn't stay focused anymore and his vision slowly started to black out. It sounded so far away but he could vaguely hear the voice telling him to stay awake.

XXXXX

"Oliver!" Kyle yelled to his friend. "Oliver, you need to stay awake. Don't lose consciousness now!" Kyle focused his advanced hearing on his heartbeat and was relieved that it was still beating steadily. He looked around and was thankful that people weren't around because it would be hard to explain what he was about to do. He picked up his friend and shot up into the air. He needed to get Oliver somewhere safe and there was only one place he could think of at this time of night.

Kyle landed on a balcony with Oliver in his arms, he opened open the glass door and rushed inside. "Whoever is there better know they chose the wrong apartment to break into." He heard a voice say from down the hall.

"Relax Kal it's me," Kyle calls out. "I have a friend here who got in an accident and I didn't know where else to go."

Kal-El, also known as Clark Kent, walked into the living room where he saw his cousin laying a stranger on his couch. "It's been awhile Kyle. Who's your friend? And why come here instead of a hospital?"

"He's Oliver Queen," the physically younger Kryptonian replied causing Clark's eyes to widen slightly. "The reason he's here should be obvious, imagine what the media would think if they found out he was drunk driving. I saw a car swerving all over the road, about to hit some people on a cross walk. I flew down in front of the car, making ram into me. I pulled the door off to yell at the driver only to discover it was Oliver. So, I brought him here."

"Ironic that you're telling me this, considering what my career choice is," Clark said sardonically. "Which still begs the question why you brought him here."

"Oliver would never do something like this. Sure, he might be an irresponsible asshole sometimes but he would never drink and drive. Something must have happened to make him do this." Kyle reasoned. "I brought him here so I could talk to him before I decide how I should proceed. I need to know what happened before I tell his family and if need be, the police."

"Fine," Clark finally agreed. "He didn't see you use your powers, did he?"

"If he did, he was too drunk to know what happened or that it was me," Kyle said. "Go back to bed Kal, I'll let you know what happened tomorrow, ok?" His cousin sighed but agreed and left the room.

"You're and idiot you know that?" Kyle questioned the unconscious man on the couch. "You better have a good reason for all this."

"I better call Kara and ask her to bring my car here. I also need to think of how I brought him here without saying I have superpowers."

XXXXX

It was early in the morning when Oliver started showing signs of waking up. Looking around, he noticed he was laying on a couch in an unfamiliar living room. His head was pounding from the familiar symptoms of a hangover, and his body ached for some reason. His mind quickly relived his last moments of consciousness. He ran into something and someone pulled his car door off the hinges. There was someone in black yelling at him and they seemed to know who he was. He was about to get up and try to make an escape but a familiar voice stopped him.

"Finally awake I see," the voice said. "You are an idiot you know that? What the hell were you thinking, drunk driving like that?"

Oliver looked over to where the voice was at and was surprised to see his friend Kyle sitting in a lounge chair glaring at him. "Kyle?" He said with a hoarse voice. "Where am I? How did I get here?"

"You're at my cousin's apartment," his friend replied. "You're here because it was the safest place for you while I question you on what the hell was going through your mind last night. You could've killed someone or even yourself! If that superhero hadn't stopped your car, you would've run over people on a crosswalk."

"A superhero stopped me? How did he know my name? How did you even get me here?" Oliver questioned, trying get his mind sorted out.

"Yeah, he said his name is Specter, apparently he's a new hero that likes to work from the shadows. As for how he knows who you are, well that should be obvious considering who your family is. He wanted to take you straight to the police or the hospital but I convinced him otherwise, hoping to find out your reasoning first. Luckily, he agreed to let me talk to you first and brought you here, but he said he'd be back if the reason wasn't good."

"Wow…" Oliver couldn't help but to feel extremely lucky, he wasn't sure what he would do if another bad thing happened to him this week. "Thanks Kyle. You're a great friend for helping me out."

"Yea, well you better hurry up and tell me what happened or I'm not going to be able to help you out any more with this once my sister gets here," Kyle said impatiently.

Oliver paled when he heard Kara was getting here. He sighed before gathering his thoughts and explained everything that happened to him the whole week. From finding out he was going to be a dad, then being expelled, and then finding out that the child was a miscarriage. He told his friend how he went out to drink his sorrows away until he was cut off. When he left the bar, Oliver intended to find Kyle to get advice. "While I can understand wanting to drink yourself numb, it still doesn't excuse you from drunk driving. If you had just called me, I would've gladly come get you!"

"I know that now," Oliver said solemnly. "I wasn't in the right state of mind. I'm just glad this Specter guy stopped me from making an even bigger mistake than I already did."

Kyle was about to respond but the front door opened and Kara walked inside. She looked over at Oliver and frowned, Kyle knew her sense of justice was in full effect and made his way to stop her from saying anything just yet. "Kara follow me before you say anything to him." Her frown deepened but nodded her head tightly as she followed her brother.

Oliver sat down waiting for the verdict to hit. He knew from the stories the twins told him that Kara had a huge sense of justice. And since he broke the law the night before by drunk driving and almost running over people, he knew that he was in for it when the blonde returned.

XXXXX

Kara followed her brother to balcony waiting to hear what happened. Her night had been going so well until she received call from her brother. To say she was pissed was an understatement. Sure, Oliver was a playboy that lacked any responsibility in his life, but he was still her friend. When she heard that Kyle stopped him from potentially killing people while drunk driving, her happy mood went to judgement mode in an instant. If Kyle hadn't told her to hold off until the morning where he could question Oliver, then she would've flown his ass to jail.

"Well?!" she demanded. "What possible reason could he have to justify this. You know how I am about these things! Why shouldn't I put on my uniform and fly him the police station myself?"

Kyle could only sigh as he listened to his sister rant. "Kara," he interrupted her before she could continue, "I know you're mad but please listen to me before you go all Judge Judy on him."

Kara glared at him before finally calming down. "Fine. Tell me what happened."

Kyle told her everything that Oliver told him. "Before you walked in I already lectured him. He knows he did wrong and is thankful that I stopped him from messing up any more than he did already. Now what do you want to do?"

Kara thought over what she was told. "I feel for him and his situation, I really do, but that doesn't make what he did right! He needs to be punished for this somehow."

"I agree. Which is why I was thinking he should turn himself in and plead for community service instead of jail time," Kyle compromised, causing Kara to look at him questioningly.

"While I agree with him turning himself in. What do you mean by community service?" Kara asked. "Do you want him to pick up trash off the side of the highway or something?"

"As humorous as that would be, I'm sure there's other things he could do to help out society. Maybe give speeches on the consequences of driving under the influence. There's an untold number of things he can do," he offered. "Plus, what better way to punish someone like him that taking away his free time?"

The only response he got from his sister was a sinister grin. Making him wonder what kind of ideas were going through her head.

XXXXX

Oliver silent watched as his two friends talked to each other about his fate. He knew he couldn't get out of this, both we're powerful in their own ways. Kyle had his company, he had sway with his father, and Kyle's word pull a lot of weight in the financial world. Kara on the other hand, the girl was a legal power house. She volunteered her time at court houses and police departments, her connections in the justice system were astounding at such a young age. If she wanted, all she had to do was accuse someone of doing some crime and police would be all over it like a hound dog on a steak.

"So, you're Oliver huh? I've heard quite a bit about you," someone said from behind him, causing Oliver to jump up in surprise.

"Uh, yes. You must be Kara and Kyle's cousin. Clark, right?" the young man asked the man.

"Good guess, kid," Clark chuckled. "You know you really messed up, right? I haven't seen Kara this mad in a long time."

Oliver sighed and looked down. "I know… I had a rough week and I wasn't thinking straight last night. So much wrong happened all this week and yesterday I found out some pretty bad news that sent me over the edge."

"Trust me, I know how it feels to having a bad week," Clark said as his mind wondered to everything he's experienced throughout his life. "All you can really do is push on through it and do your best to come out on top. Become a better person for it, if you can."

Oliver listened to the older man's advice and thought it over. "Thanks Clark. I needed to hear that. I just hope Kara takes mercy on me."

Clark chuckled as he listened to his cousins discuss their ideas for Oliver's punishment. "Oliver, I have a feeling you're going get both extremely luckily and royally screwed over. Those two tend to be rough but fair when it comes to these kinds of things."

Oliver only nodded as he continued to watch the twins. "Looks like they've finally passed judgement. I hope they take mercy on my soul," Oliver joked hopelessly causing Clark to laugh out loud.

Kara was the first to enter the apartment, her face expressionless and her back was straight. Kyle came in after her with a small smile on his face, giving Oliver some hope for his future. "I know you know that you royally messed up," Kara stated. "And I won't go into a lecture because there's really no need for it at this point."

"Kara and myself came to a decision that will both punish you and hopefully keep you out of jail," Kyle continued for his sister.

"You will first call your family and tell them what happened," Kara said, getting a nod from Oliver. "After that I will personally drive you to the police station so you can turn yourself in." Oliver's face paled but again he nodded. "Since you didn't harm anyone or anything, I do my best to see that you only get put on community service."

Oliver's hopes rose higher at hearing this, community service wasn't so bad. Picking up trash on the highway was a cake walk compared to going to jail. "Don't get to excited just yet. You're being punished and trash pick-up isn't punishment enough for this. If the judge allow the idea, then we will petition to get you assigned to us, so we can assign you you're duties. " Hearing this, Oliver felt a shiver run down his spine, he didn't know what they had planned but he knew he wouldn't like it at all.

Kara handed over her phone and made him call his family. They were worried about him since he never made it home the night before and were also extremely upset at his actions and fully agreed with Kara and Kyle's idea. If it kept him from going to jail they would support him doing community service. "Now that that's been taken care of, we need to head over to the police department before the game starts. Barry and Iris are waiting on us."

XXXXX

Oliver, Kara, and Kyle arrived at the police station and were immediately greeted by the officer on the front desk. "Ms. Danvers! It's great to see you again. What brings you around here?"

"Hello Mark," Kara greeted the man, "My friend here is turning himself in." Mark made a face, whatever he was expecting to hear, it wasn't that. It was unusual for people to come willing to a police station for a crime they committed.

"Who exactly is your friend here and what did he do?" Mark asked, getting into police mode as he took out the necessary paperwork.

"My name is Oliver Queen and I'm turning myself in for DUI and reckless driving," Oliver said as he stepped forward.

Mark's eyes widened slightly and he sighed as he started filling out the form. He had a feeling that today was going to be hectic with a Queen involved. "This got a lot more complicate," he muttered to himself. "Did you hit anyone or damage anything?"

"Technically I did hit someone but it was apparently a new superhero. He stopped my car before I ran over pedestrians on a crosswalk," Oliver said managing to catch the officer off guard with the news of a new hero.

"What's this hero's name? And are you sure it wasn't Superman that stopped you?"

"His name is Specter, or that's what he told Kyle here," Oliver explained as he pointed over his shoulder to his friend.

Mark turned towards Kyle asking to explain himself. "I was on the other side of the street and I noticed a car swerving all over the road. I noticed people crossing the street and didn't realize the car was going to stop for them. Then out of no-where, this man just drops out of the sky and stops the car dead on. He pulled off the driver's side door to yell at the driver but stopped as he noticed the driver was unconscious. I ran over to see if I could help only to realize it was Oliver here behind the wheel. Specter wanted to take him to jail but I managed to convince him that I would do that after I talked to him first and get my sister's opinion on the matter. Somehow I managed to convince him to take us to my cousin's place where we were all night long."

It didn't take Mark to fill out the forms before calling over another officer to take Oliver to get processed for his trial, which would take place in a couple of days since the courts weren't open on weekends. Kara asked if it was ok to talk to the Oliver's lawyer first before the hearing to offer ideas for Oliver's punishment and Mark said he would have to ask the Queen's themselves first.

"I have to ask," Mark said as they watched Oliver be taken away, "why did you go to your cousin's place instead of the hospital or here?"

"I know I should have but this was unusual for Oliver. I wanted to know what compelled him to do such a stupid thing," Kyle said regretfully. "Apparently this past week has been pretty hard on him and his reasons are quite personal. They'll probably come out in his hearing though." Turning towards his sister, Kyle suggested they better get going before they were late for the game.

XXXXX

As the two siblings were silent driving back to the campus, until Kyle broke the ice. "So how was your date with Barry? From what I was feeling through the bond, you enjoyed yourself a lot."

Kara had a smile on her face as she recalled the night before. "It was great! It was the best date I've ever been on. Barry is such a gentleman, we ate a lot of BBQ and played a lot of games. He even won me a bear with our family crest on it! Although it was kind of strange how the ball suddenly curved when he threw it, it was like someone managed to make it change trajectory without touching it. But that doesn't matter, he truly wants to be with me for me and not because we're rich or for my looks."

"That's great! I'm happy for you Kara," Kyle replied happily before thinking about the future. "Just take things slow, we don't know how he would react if he found out about us being aliens. I don't want to see you hurt if you tell him and he rejects you."

"I know," she said as her mind raced about the possibility of that happening. "Think we should ask how he feels about superman and other known aliens? To see how he reacts?"

"Probably… But before that he needs to meet Alex, Eliza, and Kal," he said, silently laughing about how his family was going to 'talk' the young man that has Kara's interest.

Kara paled at that thought, already knowing at least Alex and Kal would threaten Barry. "Oh Rao, they're going to run him off before we can actually develop into something more!" Her brother only laughed before stating that if things were meant to be then Barry would stick around.

"So how was your night? Besides stopping Oliver and giving yourself a superhero name? By the way how did you come up with Specter?"

"I didn't do much. I went by the fraternity but they were having a party that I didn't really want to go to. Stopped a couple of people from being hurt without them realizing it. Then, I also just kind of flew around looking at the city. I came back to campus and saw Barry walking on cloud nine. Then I stopped Oliver from driving like a maniac," he listed off as he described his night. "As for why I chose that name, well, unlike Kal I want to remain in the shadows. I prefer to help people from a distance and then strike fear into the enemy when I stop them. I think this is the best way I can use my special forces military training without actually joining this planets military."

"You honestly sound more like that guy in the bat costume Kal told us about. Or even those guys with white hoods you like so much in that game series," Kara joked. "At least you managed to name yourself before Lois or Cat Grant could."

"I didn't think about that," he admitted humorously. "I guess I kind of am like those game characters. Except I don't need to climb buildings and do parkour to find bad guys. And can you imagine what those two would come up with?!"

Kara laughed thinking about all the possibilities. "I bet Cat would've come up with Superboy once she saw the silver "S" on your chest. I think Lois probably would've said Savior or something like that."

"If I was deemed Superboy I would quite the super hero business altogether. There is no way in hell I'd continue with that moniker," he whined causing Kara to laugh even harder. The twins continued to make small talk as they arrived back on campus where they met up with Barry and Iris.

"Hey your two!" Iris greeted them. "What were you up to this morning? You were gone before I woke up."

"A friend of ours found himself in some trouble and we were helping him out," Kyle explained but not giving them any specifics. "Sadly, you'll probably hear all about it in a couple of days."

"I hope things turn out well for him but I'm sure he was in very capable hands with the two of you helping him out," Barry said causing the twins to smile at him.

"We can only hope," Kara replied tiredly. "Speaking of, Kyle and I won't be around much tomorrow or Monday. Our friend is going to need more help in the upcoming days."

"No problem! We hope everything goes smoothly," Iris assured the sibling. "But right now, all of us better get to the game. Wouldn't want our fraternity and sorority made at us, do we?" The group quickly agreed before heading to the stadium.

XXXXX

It was a beautiful Sunday morning at the Queen Mansion. The sun was shining, the grass was a luscious green, and the members of the Queen family were in their living room with their lawyer about how to help Oliver. "I don't know why he turned himself in. He could've got away scot-free and said that his car was stolen," the lawyer complained as he went over what the heads of the Queen family told him.

"We have a couple of friends that convinced him to turn himself in when they found him," Robert Queen explained. "Honestly, I think this will be good for him. He needs to learn that he can't get away with everything just because of who we are and by throwing money at the problem."

The lawyer sighed, knowing full well they were going to allow this to happen and not follow his advice. "I'd like to meet these friends of yours. Perhaps they can explain to me why they thought this stupid idea was a good one."

"Looks like you're getting your wish, considering we're standing right behind you," a feminine voice said from behind him.

"Quite right, sister dearest. And here I thought that being a high-class lawyer, he would figure out our line of thinking. Despite the situation we can turn this into a positive," a more masculine voice commented, causing the lawyer to turn around, jumping in shock at who was there. The owner of Infinity Corporation Kyle Danvers and his sister Kara Danvers, the widely known Infinity Princess, were standing in the door frame looking at him with mirth in their eyes.

"Mr. and Miss Danvers!" the man stood up quickly to shake their hands. "It's very nice to meet you. I'm Charles Rigger, the lawyer to the Queen family."

"Such a sudden change in tune once he found out who we are, wouldn't you agree Kyle?" Kara mischievously asked her brother, completely ignoring the lawyer.

"Funny how that always seems to happen to happen to us," Kyle laughed. "Robert, Moira always good to see you. Surprised I haven't been ambushed by Thea yet."

No sooner had he said her name, a 11-year-old Thea Queen ran into the room and tackled the young man. "Kyle you're back! You haven't been around in forever! I thought you forgot about me!"

Kyle had a smile on his face as he hugged the young girl. "How could I ever forget the princess of the Queen family. That in itself is a serious crime. I'm sorry to say that I have been busy with school and Infinity Corporation to be around as much as I want."

"I know," the little girl said sadly. "But you definitely have to come by more often!"

The scene caused the Queen parents and Kara to laugh to themselves as Kara went to stand by Moira "I see she still has that crush on my brother."

"I don't think she will ever get over it. I can only imagine how she'll react whenever he gets a girlfriend. Her heart will be broken," Moira giggled as she watched Kyle try to gently pry himself away from her daughter. "Let him go Thea, he's here to help your brother."

Thea pouted as she reluctantly let go of her crush. She really liked having him around, he was nice to her, brought her presents, and he was the only one who seemed to be able to tell her "no," when everyone else caved in. "Fine, but you better come see me before you leave."

"Of course, I wouldn't even think about not saying good bye. No go on and have fun while the adults talk about boring things ok?" Kyle said as managed to get the giggling girl to leave the room.

"I don't know how you do it, Kyle, but you always seem to know how to handle her," Robert said good humoredly.

"Well I did grow up with Kara after all. I know how to convince little girls to behave," Kyle joked as Kara gave him an 'is that so" look.

Charles Rigger watched what going on feeling forgotten about and left out. He gave a fake cough before saying, "Right, now if we could get back to the matter at hand concerning young Oliver."

"Of course," Kara said as she sat down next to her brother.

"How exactly do you have plan for this to look good on Oliver? From my point of view getting arrested for a DUI is no laughing matter," Rigger questioned not fully understanding their line of thinking.

"It quite simple actually," Kyle said, "It tells the public that even though the Queens are rich and powerful, they are not above the law. This shows that the Queens are like any other family. It makes it easier to feel sympathy and understanding with the family."

"Ok I can kind of understand that, but it doesn't change the fact that Olive is still going to jail. He could be looking up to 2 years," the man argued.

"Normally that would be true," Kara admitted. "But what if we plead for him to get community service instead, say 200 or so hours? This way he can avoid going to jail at all and still be punished."

The lawyer thought it over, it did have the possibility of working. The judicial system still gets to do its job and the Queen family still comes out on top for the most part. "I suppose it could work, especially since he turned himself in..." It finally dawned on him why the Danvers twins made Oliver turn himself over.

"I'm finally understanding your plan!" Rigger loudly exclaimed. "By having him turn himself in, he shows the world he is up to owning his mistake. In the courts, it'll look better on him for doing so, and it'll probably get the judge to be more lenient on him."

The Queen parents looked at the twins in surprise. They knew that they fully intended to make Oliver be punished for what he did and they were upset but understood the reasoning for it. What they didn't realize was Kyle and Kara would use this incident to help the family out as well. In their eyes, they fully expected Oliver to be punished and put a blemish on the family reputation, but the twins' plan helps their reputation instead. It shows that when Oliver is ready to take over the family, he will be able to make the right decisions and if he makes a mistake that he will do what he can to correct it. It really was a win-win scenario in an unfortunate situation.

"You two are brilliant," Rigger said happily. "I'm going to go to my office and finish up the defense case as well as prepare the plea statement. Robert, Moira, I'll see you both tomorrow." With that said the lawyer gathered his belongings and rushed out of the room.

"Thank you both so much for helping Oliver," Moira said as she went to hug the sibling.

"It was no problem at all," Kara replied, happily returning the hug. "I know I seem like a hard ass when it comes to justice, but Oliver is a friend. I just ensured that he has the potential to stay out of jail while being punished accordingly. In fact, it was Kyle's idea for community service."

"Regardless, we're very thankful you both turned up in our lives," Robert said as he shook Kyle's hand and hugged Kara. "Without the both of you here, who knows how this would've turned out."

"Like Kara said, Oliver is a friend and we always look out for our friends. Even if it's in a way they don't expect," the young man said with a smile before sighing. "I guess I better go see Thea before she assumes we're leaving without saying goodbye first."

Kara laughed at her brother as he left the room looking despondent. "It's a good thing she's not 7 years older or she'd already convince him to put a ring on her finger."

"I honestly would've liked to have Kyle as a son-in-law if Thea was older," Robert stated getting a surprised look from Moira. "What? It's not like these two wouldn't be good additions to the family. It's a shame you denied Oliver's advances though, Kara."

Kara felt her cheeks turn a little red at hearing this. "Maybe if he was more mature a couple years ago, I might've considered it. But now, I have a boyfriend, well close to a boyfriend. He's a great guy and I see us having an amazing future togeter. Perhaps I'll bring him to the annual Queen Family Christmas Party this year."

"We would love that dear. I look forward to meeting the young man who captured the Infinity Princess's heart," Moira said happily. "And do say hi to your mother and sister for us, it's been too long since we've seen each other.

"Of course, I'm sure Eliza will be eager to come visit," Kara replied as Kyle strolled back into the room looking disheveled.

"That girl is something else," Kyle sighed tiredly. "It took 5 hugs, 10 promises to be back soon, and future gift of chocolate before she let me leave. I don't understand why you think I can control her."

The other members of the room laugh good heartedly before Kara recommended they leave saying they would see the family at the hearing the next day.

XXXXX

The court house the next day was a media frenzy. Once word got out that Oliver Queen turned himself in for DUI, news outlets from all over rushed to the hearing to find out what would happen next. It turned into an even bigger event once the reporters realized that Kyle and Kara Danvers would be attending the hearing of their friend.

"All rise for the Honorable Judge Patricia Melbourne," the bailiff called out gathering everyone's attention and getting them to their feet.

"The case of Oliver Queen and the charge of DUI in now in session," Judge Melbourne stated as she read over the case file. "It says here Mr. Queen turned himself in for DUI approximately 10 hours after running his vehicle into who he claims is a new superhero calling himself Specter. Mr. Queen, please tell us why you were drunk driving, why it took you so long to turn yourself in and why you were not sent to a hospital after running your car into this 'Specter'?"

Oliver stood up and began his story. "You're honor, I was having a very bad week. I received some shocking news combined with finding out I was being kicked out of my current school. Then, Friday the shocking news I received turned for the worse and it had become too much for me to handle at one time. So, I went to a bar to drown my sorrows until the bartender cut me off. I then went to my car to drive to a friend to ask for advice. I guess I was swerving all over the road and would've hit pedestrians if Specter hadn't stopped me. I then remember waking up in my friend's, Kyle Danvers cousin's apartment, where he questioned me until his sister arrived. It was decided I would turn myself in. As for why I wasn't brought to the hospital, well you'll have to ask Kyle."

The judge listened thoroughly to Oliver's story before nodding and asked for Kyle to take the stand. "Mr. Danvers please explain why Mr. Queen was brought to your cousin's apartment."

"Of course, your Honor. After Specter stopped Oliver I ran over to help. When I asked him what he was going to do with Oliver, he said that he was going to take him to the police station. I managed to convince him not to take Oliver there but instead my cousin's place. I wanted to question Oliver on why he would do such a thing, since this is not like him at all. Oliver might be a lot of things but a drunk driver isn't one of them," Kyle explained. He noticed that a lot of people were taking notes and his sister was giving him encouraging looks.

"I see," the judged said as she thought over what she heard. "You do realize I could charge you with fleeing the scene of a crash and you and your cousin with harboring a potential criminal correct?"

"I understand, ma'am. I fully intended to bring Oliver to the police station. I just wanted to know why he did what he did first," the young man said hoping he wasn't actually making things worse.

"I suppose it's alright now, considering he did turn himself in and the only damage was to his personal vehicle. Don't do it again or I will make sure you're punished for it," Melbourne warned before telling him he could leave the stand.

"After hearing, what happened and the defendant had willingly turned himself in, I believe this a pretty open and shut case. Would the defense like to make a statement before I decide Mr. Queen's punishment?" the judge asked.

Rigger stood up and began to speak. "You're honor I know it is customary to send those that are guilty of DUI to jail for at least 18 months but I plead for leniency and change that to community service instead." This piqued the courts interest causing people to mumble to each other and making several reporters to write down what they heard.

"Why should I allow this Mr. Rigger?" she asked.

"MY client knows that he messed up and that is why he turned himself in. He could've just as easily as reported his car stolen and blamed it on someone else since he was taken away from scene while he was unconscious. But he knew that he needed to be punished for his actions, so he turned himself over to the authorities. It is also Mr. Queens first offense of such a nature and will learn from this experience. Although I am unsure of what Mr. Queens reasons were exactly, I do know him well enough to know that they must have been pretty dreadful for him to even consider doing what he did," Rigger said as he gave his final statement.

Kara looked around and could see some sympathy in the judge's eyes but not enough to stay out of jail. "Oliver," Kara whispered, gaining said man's attention. "Tell her the rest of what happened last week. It might be your only way out."

Oliver sighed, he didn't want this to get out, especially with all the press here and before he could tell Laurel but he knew it was the only way. "Your honor," Oliver said standing up. The judge looked at him before giving him the cue to continue. "The part of the story I didn't want out was I cheated on my girlfriend and got another girl pregnant."

He could hear the excited whispers of the press and the scribbling of pens on notepads. "I was so surprised that I didn't know what to do. After thinking long and hard I had decided that I was happy and was ready to be a father. Then, I was told by the mother that she had a miscarriage." Silence in the court room greeted this statement. No one expected that and immediately people started to understand why he did what he did. It was only natural that someone would act in such away after hearing news like that. "I was so excited about becoming a dad that when I found out it wasn't going to happen, I shutdown. I did the only thing I could to numb the pain. Unfortunately, that lead to the situation I'm in now. I beg for you to be lenient and sentence me to community service instead of prison. I believe prison won't fix anything but perhaps community service will."

Again, the court room was silent, it was as if everyone was holding their breath to hear what the judge would decide. It wasn't long before she made her decision. "After hearing the defendant's last statement, I have… agreed to be lenient and sentence him to 250 hours of community service in-leu-of prison. Bailiff take him back for out processing."

The court room cheered as Oliver hugged his friends and family. "Thank you both! I don't know what would've happened to me if you hadn't been there for me," Oliver cried out as he hugged his friends.

"It was no problem Ollie," Kara said happily. "You're our friend and we always look out for our friends. Now go and out process. You still need to talk to someone before you leave." Oliver was confused as to who she was referring to until he saw Laurel standing away with a small smile.

"You're right," he said. "Thanks again." With that said he walked over to the bailiff and went out the back doors. Leaving the mass of reporters who were clamoring to get a statement from him.

XXXXX

It was several hours later; Kyle, Kara, Barry and Iris were watching the news and wondering how people would react.

" _And that is the conclusion of today's shocking hearing of Oliver Queen. I think we can all agree and sympathize with the young man who acted the way he did when he found out he was going to be a father only for it to be taken away. Thank you for tuning in I'm-"_

"Wow I didn't realize you two knew Oliver Queen. I got to say I do feel bad for the man, I don't know what I would do if I was given news like that," Barry somberly commented after a moment of silence.

"Yea we've known him for a couple of years. Despite his habits, he's a great friend," Kara replied. "Just so you know, if either of you ended up in a similar situation, we would do everything we could to help you like we did Oliver." Hearing this earned please smiles form both Barry and Iris.

"Let's hope that time never comes," Barry chuckled. "And I'd do the same for all of you if need be."

"We better get back to our rooms. Got classes in morning after all," Kyle reminded them after several minutes of talking.

"You're right," Kara agreed before giving Kyle a hug and Barry a peck on the cheek. "Good night boys!"

XXXXX

"And that's everything," Oliver said as he finished explaining to Laurel what happened. From cheating on her to the hitting the new hero. "I know I don't deserve you but I hope you'll continue to stay with me."

Laurel was silent as she mentally digested everything that she was told. "Oliver… what you did really hurts me. You've cheated on me countless times and almost had a child with another woman!" She turned around unable to face him and she continued to gather her thoughts. "I'm not sure how much of this I can take."

"I know. I'm sorry! This whole experience has been a real eye opener for me," Oliver almost cried. "So much has happened to me lately I'm not sure what I would do if I lost you to. Please, I'm begging you to give me one last chance!"

Laurel just looked at him and sighed. She truly loved him and she wasn't sure how much more she could take before they were done. "Fine," she finally said after be silent for so long. "But if you ever do anything like this to me again. We're finished permanently. No amount of begging or tears will keep us together again. Do you understand?"

Oliver only nodded his head before taking him into his arms and holding her. "I promise you. I will never do anything like this again. I love you Laurel."

Laurel gasped, this was the first time he's ever said that to her. "I love you to, Ollie."

 **A/N: And there's chapter 4. I apologize for the two-week delay. I'm currently in training and it's taking up a lot of my time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I felt like it kind of flowed of the tips of my fingers. As you can see this Oliver has different experience than that of the Arrow version. When the time comes, he will still be going to Lian Yu, but will Sara be going with him? Will it be Laurel? That's for me to know and you to find out in the future.**

 **As always, I'm looking for ways I can improve this story. If you'd like to be my beta then send me a PM. Also if you're going to review please leave something contructive.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. Family

_*I own nothing._

Family

 _32 Years Ago_

 _House of El Family Home_

 _Ky and Kara were sitting on his bed at their family home, holding a device that their aunt gave them that would contact her. "Are you ok Kara? I since righteousness yet guilt coming from you. It's confusing me."_

 _Kara looked to her brother but avoided his eyes. She knew that she was using her brother as bait and felt ashamed for it, but she also knew that the plan she and her mother came up with wouldn't work if he knew about it. "I'm fine Ky… I'm just anxious to see Aunt Astra. She's been gone so long."_

 _Before he could say anything the door to his room opened and a woman strode in. She looked exactly like their mother, expect for the white streak of hair that was showing, probably do to stressful situations she had been a part of. The twins jumped up and hugged their aunt, who happily returned it. "Oh, how I've missed you both."_

" _I'm so glad you got my message!" Ky said happily. He had missed her more than Kara, she was his role model, his inspiration to joining the academy._

" _I would never lose track of my spy beacon."_

" _Where have you been? Mother said you were never coming back. Are you in trouble?" Ky questioned, not noticing Kara stand silently to the side._

" _We all are my love."_

" _Why? No one tells me anything even at the academy. They just play it off as nothing is going on." Ky said frustrated at the lack of information._

" _Krypton is dying. The core is destabilizing. How we harnessed it for power, turning greedy about it. Its changing the oceans and the weather. I believe your father and uncle words but the government is doing nothing about it. So, I'm trying to get people to stop and see reason."_

" _You're going about it the wrong way though!" Kara exclaimed no longer able to keep silent about what she already knows, gaining the other two's attention. "There are rumors of you committing acts of terrorism to achieve your goal."_

" _Kara, I would do anything to save us from ourselves. To save you and your brother. You two mean more to me that my own life. But I need to go away now." Ky grabbed onto her begging her not to leave._

 _Kara awkwardly hugged her as well, knowing her mother was nearby to arrest their aunt. "If I could love you two anymore than I already do, then it would be as if you two were my own children given to me by Rao himself."_

" _I'm sorry Aunt Astra but you can't leave just yet," Kara mumbled and pressed a button inside her pocket, gaining confused looks from Astra and Ky._

 _Alura walked in the room imperially, causing Ky to be more confused and feeling of realization and betrayal shot through Astra. "Kara what's going on? Why is Mother here?"_

" _I'm sorry Ky but this was the only way," their mother answered for her. "Kara take your brother to the other room."_

 _XXXXX_

 _Kara did as she was told, dragging her confused brother with her. They entered her room and closed the door. "You used me as bait, didn't you?" His voice was void of emotion, causing Kara to flinch. She tried to send reassuring emotions towards him but he cut her off from their bond._

" _You used me! Deceived me. Your own twin brother!" he screamed. Kara only nodded in silence and looked away ashamed of what she did to the person she cared about most. "I'm sorry Ky but it needed to be done. Astra needs to face justice and both of us were the only ones she would respond to. Both of us were needed together for this. I begged for another option but none were available to us. She had to be stopped before she did any more damage."_

 _Ky was silent, he continued to block the bond he had with his sister. Not allowing her in while he stewed in the feeling of betrayal and rage. "I'm not sure I can forgive either of you for this Kara." He finally said as he got up and left the room. He ignored the calls from his sister as he made his way to the hanger to return to the academy._

 _Not long after Ky had left, Alura entered her daughters room only to discover Kara crying into her pillow and Ky missing. She rushed over to Kara's bed and gently hugged her. "Why are you crying? And where is your brother?"_

" _Ky… ngry… felt …trayed… left… academy… shut off.. bond… can't feel… anymo-!" Kara replied in unrecognizable sobs but Alura managed to get the gist of it. Her son felt angry and betrayed so he left for the academy and he shut of the bond between the two. She hadn't anticipated this and prayed that her plan hadn't ruined the twins' relationship. Even though she and Astra had never developed the bond, she heard stories about how detrimental it could be for those that had developed it in the past and then permanently lost it. Alura knew she had to fix this before it became worse._

 _XXXXX_

 _Half a year passed, Ky-El remained at the academy refusing to return home even for the holidays. He received many calls and request asking for him to return home or to at the very least meet with his family for a meal. He denied all attempts at communication. Every day he would feel his sister attempt to reopen the bond they once had and every day he would lock it down and tighten it even more. Without him realizing, doing so was causing a massive change in his personality._

 _The change was slow but gradual as his instructors and friends noticed that he became more and more recluse and colder. His scores were still the highest that have ever been recorded but he didn't have the same mentality that he had before. He no longer got to personally know those under his command and was much harsher on his subordinates. People were not sure what changed but they feared he would turn into the next General Zod._

 _He was currently in his battle strategy course when an announcement went over the PA system for him to go to the main office building. Unsure of what was going on, he did as he was told, ignoring the stares and murmurs that were going on around him._

 _Upon arrival, he was ushered into the base commander's office. He walked in knowing not to look around until addressed to do so. "Sir, Cadet El reports as ordered!" he reported as he rendered a salute to the man on the opposite end of the desk._

" _At ease cadet," the general ordered after returning the salute. "Are you aware of why you have been summoned?"_

" _No, sir."_

" _You will be attending the trial of Astra In-Ze tomorrow morning. You are apparently a witness that needs to testify," the general explained. "You are welcome to leave tonight to stay at your family home, but are to return here in one week after the trial._

" _Understood, Sir!" Ky said. "Am I allowed to remain here until the morning? And is it acceptable if I return directly after the trial?"_

" _You don't wish to be with your family cadet? I'm sure they would like for you to be with them tonight and after the trial considering it is your aunt that's being put on trial," the general questioned, finding it very unusual for any cadet to refuse to go home. Especially when it came to the House of El and their family oriented way of life._

" _There is a family issue that has occurred and I'd like to keep my distance," he explained._

" _What exactly happened? And don't worry you can speak freely. Anything said in this office will stay here." Ky gave the man an uncomfortable look but sighed knowing the general wouldn't let him leave until he finally explained what happened six months earlier._

" _That's quite the story," the elder man said before standing up and looking through the window. "I can understand the feeling of being betrayed as you were, highly unusual for your House to do something like that though. If you think about it from a military point of view it was quite effective."_

" _I agree sir but this wasn't military, it was my family, but it still doesn't change the fact that they did what they did to me."_

 _The general sat back down and motioned for Ky to do the same. "In the times of the great clans there was a man who many sons, the last being his favorite. The son's name was Jo-Nus, he was taught to read, math, astrology, everything that could be taught he learned. But his brothers were jealous, they were never given the opportunities that Jo-Nus had. So, in their jealousy they sold Jo-Nus into slavery. He was brought to a kingdom but he spoke out against the king and was imprisoned. For fifteen years Jo-Nus was imprisoned until one day the king summoned him. The king had heard how the Jo-Nus was intelligent and asked for aide in the coming years. It was foretold that a famine and drought were upon them and they needed to prepare for it but were not sure how._

 _Jo-Nus offered advice and was immediately placed as second command of the kingdom to prepare for the harsh times to come. Another seven years passed and as predicted the famine and drought had spread but fortunately the kingdom was prepared. Once world had spread that the kingdom had plenty of food and water, nomads started arriving in the capital requesting aide. One man who had come looking for aide happened to be Jo-Nus' eldest brother, who was the most jealous of all his brothers. His brother didn't recognize him, so Jo-Nus decided to test his brother with a series of questions concerning his enslavement and how the rest of the family had reacted._

 _The brother felt remorse for sending his youngest brother into slavery. Ever since that day there was hardship that befell them. Coming to the kingdom was the last hope the family had since their father was on his death-bed. Hearing the story, Jo-Nus revealed himself and forgave his brother. He told his brother to gather the family and bring them to the kingdom so that their father may live out his final days in peace._

 _Now the moral of the story is even though family may hurt you at times, you should always look passed their sins and forgive them. You should give them a chance to regain your trust. After all, what's the point of living life if your family isn't a part of it? Allow them to explain themselves and try to forgive them." Ky listened to the story the general told him. He thought it over in his mind and knew he was right. His family was everything to him and it was time to return to them and work things out._

" _Another thing, you said that you have twin bond with your sister correct? And you are purposefully keeping it closed?" He received a nod in response. "That is going to cause some serious issues for you down the road."_

" _What do you mean sir?_

" _Have you noticed anything different about yourself since you closed your bond? Are you as happy as you once were? Are you as outgoing as you once were? From what the reports that I've been given about you these last six months you've gone from a highly motivated cadet that managed to attract people to him to someone others don't want to be around as much. You've become colder, harsher, you don't interact with everyone as much as you used to."_

 _Ky thought back from the time he was last home to the current time. He did notice how everyone seemed to avoid him now. His teachers no long praised him as they once did even if he was continuing to make the best scores. His friends no longer asked him to hang out with them as often. Those under his command used to be motivated and eager to please him. Now, they seemed to fear him and shrink away whenever he was near. Was this all because he closed the twin bond and refused to reopen it?_

" _Have I really changed that much just because I refuse to allow Kara in?" he asked himself, forgetting the general was still there._

" _It appears you understand now. Now that you've thought it over some, do you still want to leave tomorrow or would you like to leave tonight?"_

" _I'll leave tonight sir. I believe it's time I had a long talk with my family. Is there anything else sir?" he received a negative response before saluting and doing an about face to leave the office._

 _XXXXX_

 _Ky-El felt nervous as he landed his personal ship in the family hangar. It has been six months since he's seen his family and he knew his reappearance was going to be an emotional one. But he did owe it to himself and his family to listen to what they had to say. He opened the cockpit and made his way to the door. When he arrived in the family room he fully expected surprised looks from the family and a moment of shock. What he received was a blonde missile flying into him causing them both to fall to the ground. "I take it that you missed me, Kara?"_

" _I'm so happy you're back! I tried every day to get through to you but you kept blocking me," Kara cried as she dug her head into his shoulder. "I've been so miserable without you here, I'm not sure how much more I could take!"_

 _Ky immediately felt guilty hearing that. He knew that he should at least opened up to her long ago but he was so upset that he didn't out of spite. "I'm sorry, I was just so angry with you that I didn't want to open up. I guess I just wanted to continue being mad."_

 _Kara finally got off him and he was instantly greeted by his parents. "Ky-El, I'm so sorry that we deceived you like we did. I never expected the consequences it would bring to you and your sister. I've heard the stories of how different twins became after the bond was severed. I noticed it was happening to Kara and I'm sure that you were experiencing similar symptoms."_

" _You're right Mother. I had become cold and harsh towards everyone around me. I didn't even realize I was until the general called me to his office today."_

" _Can you please open the link now?! I'm not sure how much more I can take. I need to feel you with me again. Even if it's just for a minute," Kara begged._

 _Ky simply nodded and concentrated on the bond. He mentally released the block he put and was instantly flooded with emotions that he didn't realize he missed until that moment. He could feel it all, the happiness of his sister finally being able to reach him. The relief that he was finally home and reopened the bond. The amount of guilt she had been carrying around for six months. And most important the love she felt for him after so much time had passed._

 _Kara was experiencing something similar. She could feel his regret at not releasing the block earlier. The loneliness he's had the past six months. The relief of being connected again to her. The slight feeling of hurt that she had caused him only to be replaced with forgiveness. And finally, the love for her that never diminished in their time a part._

" _That feels so much better," Kara moaned happily as their parents looked on in amusement. If they weren't twins, they would've looked like lovers reuniting again. It also gave the family hope that this was the start to finally getting Ky to forgive them._

" _I agree. I didn't realize I much I missed the feeling," he said before looking over to his mother and back to Kara. "I believe we should talk about a few things though."_

" _You're right. Perhaps we should sit down before we begin," his mother recommended._

 _The family of four sat down in their family room, Alura trying to figure out the best way to start the conversation that was going to happen. Ky sat by patiently, waiting for her to begin as Kara did her best to meld into his side, holding onto his arm, never wanting to let go of him for fear of him leaving again._

" _Ky… I apologize again for deceiving you like that, please don't blame your sister. I was the one who forced her not to tell you. It was never my intention to hurt you or potentially ruining the bond between you and Kara. She wanted to find a different way but we only had a certain amount of time to act," Alura began as she attempted to find the right words to say. "You have to understand that your aunt Astra, she was committing acts of terrorism throughout the planet. She thought her intentions were good but she went about it the worst way possible."_

" _I understand that but it doesn't change the fact that you both used me. If you had just explained the situation to me I might have been able to think of an alternative solution. Instead I was left in the dark, being used as bait in a trap to capture one of the people I looked up to the most!" the young man pointed out. After many months of thinking over that day, he fully understood the reason Astra needed to be arrested but it was the way they went about capturing her that hurt him the most._

" _I know and the both of us will do everything we can to make it up to for as long as we live," Alura promised. Tears were starting to develop in her eyes as the feeling of regret sprouted through her chest._

 _Zor hadn't said a word since they had sat down, he knew that it wasn't his place to make excuses or promises for his wife and daughter. When he found out what they did, he was furious at what they had done to his son but agreed with the outcome. "My son, I know that you are still angry but they had the best of intentions. They only wanted to stop Astra from causing more damage."_

" _Father, the road to Hell is paved with the best of intentions," Ky retorted coldly, causing the rest of the family to flinch, know the phrase wasn't entirely inaccurate. "That being said, if it wasn't for the talk I had with the base commander today I probably wouldn't have even come home." Three pair of eyes snapped their attention to him. If that was true then they owed the academy general a lot._

" _He told me a story about a man whose family betrayed him and he ended up forgiving them in the end. The moral of that story was even though family may hurt you at times, in the end they are all you have in the world. You should look passed their sins and forgive. I forgive you, but you all are going to really have to make it up to me in the future."_

 _Kara beamed as she hugged her brother more, continuous cries of 'thank you' were chanted. Alura had a happy tear roll down her cheek, as she went to hold her son. Zor smiled proudly at his son, knowing everything between the family was going to be alright. "Perhaps we should eat and discuss what is going to happen at the trial tomorrow."_

XXXXX

The room was dark, with only a single light shining down upon an advanced alien console. The console came to life with a 3D image of the planet Earth as a lone figure of a woman casually walked up to it. She pressed a series of buttons causing the image to zoom in to Metropolis, specifically Metropolis University. "It's been to long since I've seen either of them," she said to herself. "Both looked up to me at one point. One followed in my footsteps, destined to become the greatest general in history. The other followed my sister and took part in me being incarcerated."

The imagine zoomed in again to what appeared to be a park. There, she watched as a young man and woman sat across from each other with two others sitting beside them, laughing as if they didn't have a care in the world. Her eyes shone with motherly love as she glanced at the young man in the hologram, thinking about how much he reminded her of herself. Then she looked over to the young woman whom was in the arms of human male. Her eyes narrowed before then softened, knowing she couldn't forever be mad at her, as she recalled her trial.

XXXXX

 _Flashback_

 _32 Years Ago_

 _High Council Chamber_

 _The room circular with thirty seats looking down at a woman in handcuffs. All who were there knew why they were in attendance. The woman was being put on trial for treason and terrorism. What made this trial even more of a spectacle than it already was is because the defendant was the twin sister of the high judge herself. "Astra In-Ze, you are charged with treason and several counts of terrorism. After going over the evidence and questioning the witnesses, it is of unanimous decision that you and your fellow conspirators are guilty and being sent to Ft. Rozz in the phantom zone for life. Are there any last words you would like to give before the sentence is carried out?"_

 _Astra looked over to her nephew, he had a sadness in his eyes. When he gave his testament, he told the truth to the best of his abilities. She couldn't fault him for the that, it was the Kryptonian and military way. He gave the report like any good soldier would and she respected him for it. She also knew that he would never go against his sister, it was almost impossible for either twin to do that, with the way the twin bond worked. She whimsically wondered how she and Alura would have turned out if they had developed it as well._

 _She turned her head to look at her niece and sister. As much as she wanted to despise her niece, she knew Kara only did what she did because of her sister's influence. The way Ky looked up to her, was the way Kara looked up to her mother. Perhaps in the future Kara will no longer see things in black and white and learn that sometimes bad things to need to be done in order for good to happen._

" _You are all fools. I did what I did in order to preserve our culture but you will have me locked away to keep the masses ignorant of the truth. Krypton is dying and you all will perish with it. My only hope is that my niece and nephew live and are safe from what will take place in the near future. Even if they oppose me." With her final words spoken, a cocoon of sorts wrapped around her and shot her into the sky, its destination Ft. Rozz._

 _She would think back to that day and laugh at the irony. She was still alive do to her being imprisoned, never having the chance to escape. While all the innocents of Krypton had every chance to leave the planet before it was destroyed but didn't because they believed the words of a computer and the words of a corrupt council._

XXXXX

"They seem to have become quite the celebrities on this planet," another dark figured stated as it too approached the imagine. "It is highly unlikely that they will join us, especially if it was you that approached them."

"They have matured much since arriving on this world, no longer being under the influence of my sister. They know the world isn't in black or white but many shades of gray. Although my niece still seems to believe in justice above all. I foresee that they will be leaders of this world in the years to come. Whether that's with us or against us is another matter."

The second figure looked to the first already having a good idea which side the two will take in the future. "Astra… I have no doubt that she will oppose us, her sense of justice is different from ours. He on the other hand, he is military and might sympathize with us. However, he will never abandon his sister, their bond is too great for that."

"As much as I don't want to but I'll admit you are correct, Non. Which is why I will watch them from a far and see how they react to certain events that are bound happen soon," Astra said. "If it comes down to it I'll have imprison them as they did to me all those years ago."

"As you wish General. Although I recommend that you send one of the soldiers out instead. It would be unwise if it was you out there observing them," Astra's eyes snapped towards Non's with anger glowing red from her heat vision.

"Are you implying that I would be biased do to them being my niece and nephew, Lieutenant?" she questioned fiercly.

"Of course not. I am merely stating that you would be recognized immediately if either of them noticed you," Non reasoned, knowing not to say what he really thought. Of course, he secretly knew that Astra stilled cared for both a great deal. So much that they might even be able to interfere with her plans on conquering the Earth.

"I will be careful. I guarantee neither will know I am there. Now leave me, I have much to think on," Astra ordered not bothering to acknowledge Non as he bowed and left the room. _"Maybe I should risk talking to Ky alone. He was always more understanding towards my way of thinking than Kara was,"_ She thought to herself before turning the console off and leaving the room.

 **A/N: I'll admit this was more of a filler chapter than anything but I did it give a bit of a background of what's to come when things pick up in the story. I hope you all enjoyed it and as always, I'm looking for ways to improve. Any ideas are welcome and if I like them I'll be sure to add them in future chapters.**


	6. What to Be Thankful For

_*I own nothing._

 **A/N: Shout out to CharmedMilliE for allowing me to use a few of her ideas. Further author's note will be at the end.**

 **Chapter 6: What to Be Thankful For**

The first half of the semester flew by and Thanksgiving Break was upon the students. Everyone was excited to get away from class and see their families. The last twins of Krypton were no different as they started discussing their last-minute holiday plans, debating where they were going to go first after seeing Eliza and Alex.

"I say we visit Clark and Lois first. They're the closest and the easiest to see," Kyle suggested.

"True, but I think it would be smarter to see them the day before we come back to school. We can make our rounds with everyone else and finish with a grand Kryptonian feast," Kara countered. "Plus, it'll give Lois time to prepare all the food that the three of us are guaranteed to devour."

"I suppose you're right. It also gives Clark time to cool down after dealing with General Lane and Lucy. It kind of sucks that we have to be so cautious around Lucy but she's just in to deep with her father."

Kara nodded thinking about the few times that she had met Lucy Lane. She seemed like a great girl who had tons of potential, but she was a daddy's girl through and through. Always eager to please her father, including speaking out against Superman and other aliens. "Are you still going with me to visit Barry and Iris' dad?"

"I'll go with you to Central City and probably show up for a bit at their house, but I won't stay long. Don't want to be the overbearing brother, now do I?" he jokingly winked at her. "I'm thinking about dropping by, saying high, snagging a turkey leg, and going to hang out with Alex or something."

Kara laughed a little but was inwardly pleased he was giving her space. She loved him and loved doing things with him but there are times where they both wanted to be on their own. "I'm going to see him after Black Friday shopping. He said he wanted to show me around Central City."

"That should be fun. I hear Central City is a great place to be. Maybe I should open a branch there someday? So, let's see here," he said as he pulled out his schedule. "Visit Eliza and Alex on Thursday. Friday we'll be going shopping. Are we still doing our Black Friday Tradition or are we too old for that?" Kara eyes nearly bulged out of her head with excitement at the mention of their yearly tradition.

"There is no way we're giving that up ever! It is way too much fun and we get tons of views on YouTube!" she practically shouted before calming down and acquiring a serious expression. "Although with us being so well known now-a-days, we're going to need disguises."

Kyle nodded his head happily, "Already taken care of sister dearest. Ok so on Friday we'll head to Central City and you can do whatever with Barry. I'll find something to do the rest of the day before swinging by the West household. Saturday, we're going to the Queen's mansion. Thea wouldn't forgive me if I didn't visit" he muttered that last part making Kara giggle, "and I want to see how Oliver is doing. Finally, Sunday with Clark and Lois for our real feast. Anything else?"

"Hmm…. Sounds like we have a full holiday ahead of us. Think anyone would get suspicious if we _flew_ everywhere?" Emphasizing the word flew to hint that she wanted to fly around as Supergirl.

"No doubt they'd be curious how we got everywhere so fast, but flying my personal jet everywhere would be less conspicuous."

"Great idea! Driving is fun and all but it's so boring on those long trips sometimes," she said before a figure entering the building gained her attention. "Oh look, there's Barry!" Before Kyle could even respond, Kara had already sped over to her boyfriend and tackled him to the ground. _"Geez if she's not careful she could seriously hurt him doing that some day."_

Barry was caught unaware at the blonde missile plowing into him causing them both to collapse on the ground. He groaned under Kara as he mentally thought, _"How does a girl so small have so much force behind her?"_

"Hey Kara, great to see you to. Could you let me up please?" Barry wheezed as he tried to catch his breath. Kara realized what she did and jumped off the young man and helped him up.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't hurt you, did I?" She apologized. "I was just so happy to see you and I know we're going to be separated for a few days."

"I'm fine Kara, really," he assured the blonde. "How do you manage to put so much force into your tackles. Did you play football or something in high school or something?"

"Uh… no," she laughed nervously trying to think of an excuse. Fortunately, Kyle offered up one for her. "We took up a form of martial arts as kids, she stopped after we lost our family, but it appears that she kept some skills after all these years."

Barry thought that made sense, so he simply nodded his head, not wanting to bring up unhappy thoughts before he had to leave his girlfriend for the first few days of break. "I can see that. So, Kara, when were you coming over on Friday?"

"After Black Friday shopping. We're using Kyle's jet to get to the airport. Mind picking me up say noonish?"

"Of course! I'd be happy to. We can get food right after you land. I know tons of great places to eat," Barry joyfully answered. "I still think it is so cool that you have your own jet. You can literally go anywhere you wanted and not worry about other passengers." Kara and Kyle looked at each other amused as they thought the same thing. If only Barry knew they could fly without the need of a plane.

"I should probably get going. Iris and I have a bit of a drive ahead of us and we want to beat the traffic. See you on Friday!" Barry kissed Kara on the cheek and mock saluted Kyle before running off to meet his own sister.

"Bye Barry! See you in a few days!" Kara called out to him before quickly forming a sad expression on her face.

"You're seriously not going to start pouting, are you? It'll be literally 2 days before you see him again." Kyle teased his sister, who hit him in the shoulder.

"You're just jealous that I'm in a relationship and you're still single," she retorted and maturely stuck her tongue out at him. She immediately regretted saying that upon seeing the loneliness on his face.

"You know how cautious I am of woman and relationships, Kara. Most of them only want to be with me for my money and others want to be known as the girl to snag one of the most eligible bachelors of the century. I also feel like I haven't met my equal yet," he said looking up at the sky. Unaware of the morose expression Kara had. She remembered shortly after his phone hit the markets many girls would come up to him to try and date him. At first, he enjoyed the attention, but he quickly realized what they were truly after. Ever since then he had been closed off from any kind of romantic relationship. Even here at the university, once people figured out who Kyle was the female population swarmed him, none truly wanting to get to know the real him.

Kara gave her brother a big hug, and sent reassuring feelings through the bond. "You'll find someone someday. It may not be tomorrow, next month, or even before we graduate. But when you do meet her, she'll be everything you wanted and more. You just have to be patient." A thought flashed across her mind and it was too good not to say out loud, she grinned mischievously. "Maybe you can even fulfill Thea's dream and marry her one day."

"Thanks Kara," he replied with a flat tone, "but as much as that little girl wants to, I'm not going to date her. I want someone closer to my age and I see her as a little sister anyways. So, until that day arrives that I find the woman of my dreams, I'm just going to have to deal with you and Barry, and your lovey-dovey nonsense," he joked before running off, so Kara wouldn't hit him again. "Better hurry up and pack! We have a long drive ahead of us."

"Get back here so I can get you back for that comment," Kara laughed as she raced off after her brother.

XXXXX

The twins pulled up to their old adopted home. Looking at it brought memories of when they had first arrived on Earth and all they had been through. They had been through so much pain, anger, resentment, restraint and challenges that they both had wanted to up and leave. But as they grew to know their new family all those negative feeling turned into their positive opposites and the two were quite happy to be with the Danvers family.

"Hard to believe so much has happened here in so few years," Kara whispered as she took in the site of cliff side house.

"Yea…" Kyle agreed. He turned to where his sister was looking and wrapped his arm around her. "Can you imagine what our lives would've been like if I hadn't yelled at them after that first year. We'd probably be scared to use our powers and try not to fly over the metaphorical radar."

Kara tried to imagine how that life would be and honestly, she found it to be dull. "Yea I'm honestly thankful you were there that night. If you hadn't, we probably wouldn't have as great lives as we have now. You might not have invented your phone and other products. I might have given up my dream of something in justice. That's not including how scared I would've been to use my powers. There's also the possibility we wouldn't have made all the friends we have now, not to mention I probably would've never met Barry."

"Then it's a good thing I did," he said. Kyle continued to stare at the water before breaking into a good-humored laugh. Kara looked at her brother confused but could feel the amusement of something coming from him. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just remember the look on Jeremiah's face when I tore into him that night. He had that goldfish expression when he couldn't come up with a counter to what I said," he explained as he continued to laugh which cause Kara to laugh along with him.

"Hey you two! I need one of you to use your laser vision to heat up the turkey. It's needs that special Kryptonian touch!" Alex's voice could be heard from the house, causing them to turn around.

"Go on and help with that. I'll bring in the bags." Kyle said as he made his way to the car.

XXXXX

Eliza watched her two adopted children looking at the water talking about who knows what and laughing about it. She felt blessed to have them in her life and couldn't imagine life without them anymore. Both were her gifts from the stars, literally. That's not to say she didn't love Alex, that couldn't be farther from the truth. Her daughter filled her with so much pride that there weren't enough words in the English language to describe it.

"I wonder what they're laughing about?" A voice asked behind her making her jump slightly.

"We'll have to ask them when they come in. Is the table set Alex?"

"Yea mom. Though the turkey isn't fully cooked yet. We'll need one of them to heat it up for us," Alex responded before making her way towards to the door to get her brother and sister inside. "Hey you two! I need one of you to use your laser vision to heat up the turkey. It's needs that special Kryptonian touch!"

Kara made her way to the door and immediately greeted and hugged both her adoptive mother and sister before being dragged to the kitchen. Kyle followed in not a minute after and greeted Eliza warmly.

"It's good to see you Eliza. How are things around here?"

"You to Kyle," she said happily, pulling him into a motherly hug. "Everything is too quiet now. I'm used to hearing at least one of you around. I really do miss having children around. I guess this is what they mean by Empty Nest Syndrome."

"I wouldn't know but maybe you can foster some kids. Or even do a foreign exchange program," he offered hoping to give her an idea on how to help her.

"Or maybe one of you can give me grandchildren to spoil," she teased causing him to blush and falter a bit.

"That's a bit too soon honestly but from the go of things, Kara will definitely be the first if she and Barry are in it for the long haul."

Eliza was caught off guard upon hearing this. She knew both twins were fastidious when it came to relationships, but to hear Kara felt so deeply for someone was surprising. "Oh, she feels that strongly for him? I'll be wanting to meet this Barry Allen sometime. He must be quite the young man if she's fallen for him and managed to get your approval."

"Yea Barry is a great guy. There's just something about him that you can't help but to like. I believe he is going to be doing great things in the future," Kyle said as he thought about his roommate. "Just wish he would stop being late to almost everything that isn't Kara related though."

"As long as he makes her happy, then that's all we can ask for. But enough about that, we should make sure the girls didn't blow up the turkey by accident again," she said making them both laugh hysterically as the both made their way to the kitchen.

XXXXX

While Eliza and Kyle were discussing potential grandchildren, Kara was inspecting the turkey. "It appears to be almost done but a minute or so of low power laser vision should do the trick."

"Just don't blow it up again," Alex joked as she recalled the first Thanksgiving they had together.

"Hey! That was one time and I was just learning how to control it." Kara whined as she focused her eyes on the core of the bird.

"Well I'm definitely telling your future husband about it. You better hope he can cook or you both are screwed," her sister teased.

"Well that may be as soon as tomorrow Alex, when we head to Central City," Kyle's voice said as both he and Eliza entered the kitchen.

Kara's head snapped to her brother, her face bright red with embarrassment. "W-what are you talking about. W-we're just seeing my boyfriend tomorrow and his family. It's not like I'm marrying him anytime soon."

"Anytime soon huh? Which means you'll want to eventually," he teased causing Kara to sputter out nonsense. "My little sister here is quite smitten with the young Mr. Allen. I see the two of you everyday snuggled up in the Union _studying_." His use of the word studying caused Kara to squeak. "The way you one of you looks at the other when they walk through the door or leaves the room. And let's not forget karaoke night last weekend," Kyle listed off as Kara became more and more red. Eliza was doing her best not to laugh at Kara's discomfort. Alex on the other hand had no such restraint and was laughing up a storm.

"Wait," Alex interrupted as she managed to catch her breath. "What happened on karaoke night?"

"Oh boy, you should've seen it!" Kyle said excited thinking back to the night. "It all started after the football game…"

XXXXX

 _Flashback_

 _The game ended with Metropolis University beating out its biggest rival Gotham University 36-35. The entire stadium was roaring with excited fans wanting to flood the field in celebration. The band played the fight song and Alma Mater and the fans sang along as loud as they possibly could._

" _That was a great game. Can't believe they risked getting the two-point conversion like that. What a way to finish the season!" Barry exclaimed as the group of four made their way out of the stadium. "We need to do something tonight to celebrate this victory."_

" _I heard that there was a karaoke contest going on tonight. You guys want to go?" Iris suggested to her friends. Kara and Kyle perked up at that, they both loved to sing. They loved it so much that Eliza bought them a karaoke machine one year for their birthday. Friends from their home town always got them to sing solos or duets at parties and they were all too happy to oblige._

" _Uh, yes!" Kara all but shouted in response. "Where is this place and when are we going?"_

" _It starts in a couple of hours and it's going to be at one of the clubs not to far from here. I take it you two like to sing?" Iris responded happy that her friends liked her idea._

" _You'll just have to wait and see," Kyle said mysteriously as he dragged his roommate away from his sister. "Come on Barry let's leave these two to get ready. See you in a couple of hours outside of your dorm!"_

 _XXXXX_

 _The group of four made their way into the club and were surprised at the amount of people that were there. The seats were nearly filled except for a table in the back of the room and a line of people wanting to sing was growing around the man in charge of the machine._

" _Wow, I didn't know it was going to be this busy tonight. It could take awhile for us to get a spot," Iris said in amazement._

" _It won't be a problem. At places like this the one who pays more gets to go earlier," Kyle said as he gave his sister his card to buy drinks and food. "Want me to tell him you're singing your go to song?"_

" _Yes please. And could you sign me and Barry up for a duet first? He likes to sing too it seems," Kara answered while taking his card out of his hand._

" _Will do! Hopefully he can match up to your singing ability."_

 _The night went on, the group of four listened to all kinds of performances. The good singers who had plenty of applause, the singers who shouldn't sing who were only there for a good time, and the drunk singers who made the crowds laugh._

 _The last performer got off the stage and the machine operator got on the mic. "Let's give it up to John who sang 'The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air!" The crowd cheered as the man waved happily and took a bow. "Now are next performance is a duet. Will Kara and Barry take the stage please."_

 _Kara jumped up out of her chair and dragged Barry with her causing the crowd to laugh. Kyle leaned over to Iris and told her. "You might want to record this. It might give you a ton of view later." Iris already knowing how well Barry could eagerly took out her phone and started recording._

 _Music started playing and anyone who existed through the 90's knew this Disney song. Barry took the mic, his eyes locking onto Kara's and to the surprise of nearly everyone, sang with an smooth tenor voice._

I can show you the world

Shining, shimmering splendid

Tell me, princess, now when did

You last let your heart decide!

 _Kara eyes widened in surprise. She never knew he could sing so well._

I can open your eyes

Take you wonder by wonder

Over sideways and under

On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world

A new fantastic point of view

No one to tell us no

Or where to go

Or say we're only dreaming

 _Kara held up her mic, eyes never leaving Barry's for a moment. She took a breath and sang with perfect soprano pitch._

A whole new world

 _Barry's face lit up, she was an outstanding singer and eager to hear more. Oblivious to their audience, she stepped closer to Barry and continued to sing with the passion only a professional had._

A dazzling place I never knew

But when I'm way up here

It's crystal clear

That now I'm in a whole new world with you

Now I'm in a whole new world with you

Unbelievable sights

 _Kara took his hand into hers and looked towards the crowd and saw her brother smiling at her. Then turned her attention back to the man next to her._

Indescribable feeling

Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling

Through an endless diamond sky

A whole new world

 _Barry set his mic back onto the stand and shared Kara's._

(Don't you dare close your eyes)

A hundred thousand things to see

(Hold your breath it gets better)

I'm like a shooting star

I've come so far

I can't go back to where I used to be

A whole new world

(Every turn a surprise)

With new horizons to pursue

(Every moment, red-letter)

I'll chase them anywhere

There's time to spare

Let me share this whole new world with you

 _An instrumental solo played and the two on stage twirled around. The screen showed Barry it was soon his turn, so he grabbed the mic and held it between the two of them._

A whole new world

(A whole new world)

That's where we'll be

(That's where we'll be)

A thrilling chase

A wondrous place

For you and me

 _The song ended and the two continued to stare into each other's eyes. The both leaned into each other to kiss but were interrupted by the roar of their audience. This brought them back to reality and realized they were still on stage being watched by tons of people. They turned to the crowd, still holding hands and bowed. "Let's give it up to Kara and Barry… No! Let's give it up for Karry and their magnificent performance. I hope the rest of you can rival their performance."_

 _At the table Iris and Kyle watched their siblings sing. "I'm so glad you told me to record this. I'm going to get a ton of views. And Karry is a great stage name for the two of them. It just seems to fit, like it was meant to be."_

" _I know right?! I knew Kara was a great vocalist, but Barry took me by complete surprise. Was not expecting that at all," Kyle said as he cheered loudly for his sister and roommate._

 _Kara and Barry returned to the table, wide smiles on their faces. "That was so much fun! We need to do that again."_

" _Definitely. I had no idea you could sing so well Kara. You really have the voice of an angel," Barry complimented. Kara blushed heavily at the compliment. She knew she had a great voice and was always told so by others but hearing it from Barry just made it seem special._

" _You did great you two. I was blown away, in fact I think everyone was," Kyle complemented, giving his sister a hug. "I'm liking the stage name the machine operator gave you: Karry has such a nice ring to it."_

" _This video is definitely going up on the school website. Think you two can do more duets so I can make an entire section on you?" Iris excitedly requested, still in awe at the duo in front of her._

 _The couple looked at each other as if they were speaking telepathically, then looked to Iris and nodded._

 _End Flashback_

XXXXX

"Wow, I wish I could watch this video. Sounds like you two were phenomenal," Alex said after Kyle had finished his story. The family of four finally sat down at the dinner table. Food for a large family was arranged or enough of a snack for two Kryptonians.

"They were. I swear if it wasn't for the mic between them, they would've been singing through each other's lips. And I'll get Iris to send me the link." Kyle joked making Kara punch him in the arm.

"Right well story time is over for now. Alex, would you like to start with what you are thankful for?" Eliza asked.

"Sure, Mom. I'm thankful for the food in front of us. The time spent with family. The opportunities that were provided to me. And finally, being able to be the older sister of one of the richest people in the country who can literally get me anything I want," Alex said and winked over to her little brother whom only chuckled in response.

"I'll go next!" Kara said excitedly. "I'm thankful for everything that Alex described, especially having Kyle around. If it wasn't for him, I don't know how my life would be. In some way his actions brought me to Barry, who I hope I will be with for a long time. I'm thankful to Eliza and Jeremiah who gave my brother and I a home when we had no were else to go."

"Guess it's my turn," Kyle said. "I'm thankful for Kara. If she wasn't there, I would've gone insane in the Phantom Zone. She's my rock, the reason I kept going on for as long as I have. I'm thankful for my adoptive family, if it wasn't for you all, our lives would not be as great as they are now. And finally, I'm thankful for my Kryptonian heritage, it's definitely given me a leg up on my competition."

Eliza smiled warmly as her children each took their turns. She could not be more happy and proud than she was at this moment. The only way this scene would be better, was if Jeremiah was there with them now. "I'm thankful for having three amazing children. You are my pride and joy. I love you all so very much." Tears started to form in her eyes. "Now let's eat before the turkey gets cold and Kara needs to heat it up again!"

"Before that," Kyle interrupted as he stood up and held up his glass, "I'd like to make a toast, to Jeremiah. Even though we've had our disagreements, I still respected him for all he's provided and sacrificed for us. He will never be forgotten."

"To Jeremiah/Dad," three voices said in stereo. Kyle sat down and the small family of four passed around food.

XXXXX

The three-adopted sibling had finally arrived at the Central City airport. Kara could barely contain herself with how anxious she was to see her boyfriend. "Kara calm down," her brother admonished her. "I know your excited to see him but jumping up and down isn't going to speed things up."

"I think she just wants to run off with him so I can't interrogate…. Uh I mean get to know him first," Alex joked.

"I know, I know," Kara whined. "I'm just excited to see him and what his city has to offer." She then rounded on Alex with a no nonsense face. "You will not intimidate him. As I told Kyle when we first met him. You will not do anything to him! You will be nice to him and if anything develops further between us, you will stay your tongue and your fist. This is the first boy I've ever interested in and you will not scare him away. Do you understand me?!"

Alex was surprised at how passionately Kara felt about this boy. She remembered the shy teenage girl in high school that was afraid to leave her brothers side any longer than was necessary. She recalled all the times that Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn attempted to date her and fail miserably. But now, she was in a relationship with someone she truly liked and didn't want anything to ruin it. "Alright Kara. I promise not to do anything to scare him away. But if he hurts you, and Kyle doesn't get to him first, I'll destroy him."

"Thank you. That's all I ask," Kara said with a genuine smile. She knew her sibling were just looking out for her, but she was an adult now and could fend for herself. "Alright, we've stood her long enough and I want to see my boyfriend."

The trio made their way towards the arrivals terminal after Kyle gave the pilot instructions to be ready to take of the next morning. Kara made her way through the crowds of people, using her x-ray vision to find her target. It didn't take long for her to find Barry, he was standing in front of the crowd, holding a sign that had "Danvers" written on it and he wearing a megawatt smile.

With a squeal, Kara yelled, "Barry!" Jumping into his arms with all her weight, making him fall over, much to the amusement of the crowd around them. "Hey Kara. Did you miss me these last couple of days?"

"Does she always do this when she sees him?" An amused feminine voice spoke next to the couple.

"Every time he walks through the door. I'm surprised she hasn't broken something on him yet," Kyle answered equally amused to the brunette next to him. Kara realizing that they were still on the ground hurriedly got off him and pulled him up.

"Hey kid, I'm Alex. I'm these two's older over-protective sister," Alex introduced herself while holding out her hand to shake his.

"Nice to finally meet you Alex. I'm Barry Allen, these two talks about you all the time."

"I wouldn't believe everything you hear. They tend to exaggerate things. By the way, Kara is my little sister. If you do anything to hurt her and Kyle doesn't kill you first, you'll answer to me. Understand?" she said in a threatening tone. Barry nodded rapidly, signifying he understood perfectly.

"Good!" she smiled warmly. "Remember that and the two of us will be good."

Kara took Barry's hand, smiling at the fact that her sister was being nice to her boyfriend, apart from the mandatory older sibling threat. "So Barry, where are we going first. I hope its food, I'm starving!"

"I know a great Italian restaurant now to far from here. Will you two be going with us?" he asked Kyle and Alex, unaware of the look Kara was giving the two. The look that said, you better decline and meet up with us later.

"Thanks Barry but Alex and I have other plans. We will however see you later tonight at your dad's place," Kyle said making Kara smile widely. "We better get going, Alex. Have fun you two and don't get into any trouble. But if you do get into trouble, you know how to reach me." He then gave Kara a meaningful look that only the two of them truly understood.

The couple watched Kyle and Alex walk away to hail a cab. "I know it's only been a couple of days, but I've missed you. I hope that doesn't make me clingy."

Barry gave her an amused smile. "I've felt the same way. Iris thought she was going to have to give me a sedative just to calm me down this morning."

Kara giggled. "Alright, Mr. Allen, you've promised Italian, so you better hurry up and deliver," she winked at him before walking out the door with a sway in her hips that mesmerized the young man behind her. "U-uh yeah. R-right this way," he stuttered as he led her towards his car.

XXXXX

The young couple finished their meal and made their way through out the city. They managed to find their way to the nearby park and sat down at one of the benches along the path. "Your home town is such a great place. It's so peaceful here and the people are friendly."

"Yea, I love it here. I hope that once I finish my degree I can find a job at the police department, so I can be a CSI. I've told you a bit about my dad, right?" He asked. Kara nodded, remembering him telling her his dad was in prison for a crime he didn't commit. "Well I haven't told you everything."

"What do you mean?"

Barry felt nervous telling her the full story, he was scared that if he told her what really happened that night, she would dump him and call him crazy. But he knew if he wanted to stay with her, he needed to be completely honest with her. Taking a deep breath, he told her everything. "On the night my mom was murdered there was an impossible event. I was woken up to an uneasy feeling. At first, I thought I was dreaming when I saw all the liquids in my room start to float. I ran down stairs and watched as flashes of yellow and red swirled around my mother. She was so scared, I can still see the tears in her eyes. and told me to stay back. I ignored her and ran forward hoping I could help somehow but then somehow, I ended up 4 blocks away. I ran as hard as I could to my house and by the time I got there, the police had the place completely blocked off. My father was being brought out in handcuffs and my mother's body was being carried out."

Kara did the only thing she could, she held tightly. She caressed his hair soothingly, whispering reassurances. "I tried to explain what happened, but no one would listen to an 11 year old. My dad pleaded innocent, but evidence was too stacked against him. He's been in prison ever since and it's my goal to get him released one day."

Kara continued to hold onto her boyfriend, thinking over everything that she was told. He sounded so sure of himself and considering everything she had experienced, she believed him. "I believe you Barry. I'm going to help you prove your dad's innocence."

Barry's fears were relieved upon hearing those words. He leaned into her and gently kissed her. "Thank you. That means so much to me."

"I can get my cousin and his girlfriend to look into the case files, maybe they can dig something up that could help." She offered, already thinking of multiple ways to help. "I'm also pretty good friends with the police in Metropolis, they might be able to convince the Central City police to look more thoroughly at the evidence. If they can't do that then, Kyle has some pretty spectacular lawyers."

"That would be amazing. If it could help any then I'm all for it," Barry said, sounding more positive than he was a minute ago.

"I suppose I should tell you my story now. When Kyle and I were younger, we lost our family as you know." He nodded, staying silent so she could continue. "A big fire engulfed our house, most of my family was there but they weren't able to get out in time. I was knocked unconscious from a fallen beam; my parents managed to get Kyle and I out before the house caved in around them. Kyle was awake during the whole event and he still has nightmares. He dreamt about our home burning with me unconscious next to him, nearly every night when we were younger. He's told me that if it wasn't for me being there next to him he would've lost himself." Barry's eyes widened in shock, he had no idea his girlfriend and roommate had such a tragic experience. His respect for his roommate went up immensely. Sure, his experience was traumatic but at least he didn't actually watch his mother be murdered but Kyle witnessed everything and still became the great man he is today.

"After that night, we were put into foster care. My cousin Clark found us but couldn't take care of us at the time. He could barely keep care of himself, so he asked a friend of his to take us in. We've been with the Danvers' ever since." She said as she finished the story that her family agreed upon in case anyone decided to look into their past.

"Looks like tragedy brought us together huh?" Barry whispered. Kara looked up at with questioning eyes. "If my mom wasn't murder and dad sent to prison, I wouldn't have wanted to be a CSI. I probably wouldn't have wanted to go to Metropolis U. If your family hadn't died in a fire, you and Kyle wouldn't have gone to the Danvers' and probably would've gone to another school. We might never have met."

"I suppose you're right. If my home hadn't burned, I can nearly guarantee that we would never have met. We lived on the other side of the country."

The two sat at their bench, holding each other in comfort. They watched the people walk by, animals run around, and ducks swim in the pond. "Would you like to see the new museum nearby? I haven't been there yet, but I hear it's pretty nice."

"Sure. It'll be nice to see some history."

"I need go by the bank first. That alright?" Kara nodded and the two made their way back into the city.

XXXXX

The bank was fairly busy for the time of day it was, all the tellers were filled. "Wow wasn't expecting this many people. Wish there was an ATM in here to go to instead."

"It's fine. It's not like we're in a hurry or anything," Kara said.

As the couple was waiting, a sound caught Kara's attention. It sounded like a gun was being cocked from the outside. She turned around just in time to see 5 heavily armed men with ski mask rush through the doors and shouting at the people inside to get on the floor. _"Damn it! This is something I don't need right now. I can't even use my powers without giving myself away."_ She focused on the bond she had with Kyle and sent a SOS to him. She felt his confusion, then understanding and sense of urgency enveloped inside her.

One of the robbers stood in the center of the room as his fellow burglars made their way to the tellers. "Listen up! I don't want to shoot any of you if I don't have to, but if I see a single phone in anyone's hands I will shoot that person. If any of you makes a threatening move, I'll shoot you. All we want is the money and we'll leave. If the cops come before we're gone, well I'm sorry to say this will be hostage situation. Now everyone empty out your pockets slowly and set everything on the floor in front of you. And remember my warnings." The scared civilians did as they were instructed; phones, keys, and wallets were set on the floor.

Barry was next to her, holding her hand, putting his body closer towards the thieves to protect her, and he gave her a reassuring smile. "Sir, there's no need to do this. There's better choices than this to make a living," Barry said trying to reason with the man. "Things will only get worse when the police get here, especially if any of us are hurt."

The robber looked at Barry and walked over to him raising his rifle towards his head. "I already told you kid. All we want is the money but we're willing to take hostages to ensure our escape, so don't try to be a hero. Now shut up before I put a bullet in you." Barry's eyes widened in fear, the man was really going to shoot him if he kept talking.

"Barry what are you doing?!" Kara whispered frantically. "Are you trying to get shot?"

"I was hoping to talk him down. And let us go, but I saw in his eyes that he really didn't care if we lived or died." Barry said, his voice shaking slightly at having the barrel of a fun pointed at this head.

" _This isn't good. Kyle needs to hurry up and get here."_ She sent out a feeling to her brother, urging him to get there faster.

To her left, Kara saw the security guard attempting to reach his right leg to retrieve his concealed weapon. She made eye contact with him and silently pleaded for him not to do anything. He understood her but ignored her warning. With as much stealth a he had he pulled his pistol to his chest, in an attempt to hide it. Once the robber turned away from him, the guard brought the pistol forward and took aim at the spokesman of the band of thieves. The man noticed movement to his side and brought his rifle up to shoot the guard. A shot was fired, the sound of glass breaking was heard, and the civilians all screamed out of fear.

XXXXX

Kyle and Alex made their way from the airport and decided to do some exploring. "I don't know about you but I'm starving."

Alex snorted at that. "You're Kryptonian, you're always starving."

"Eh I guess you're right. Still doesn't change the fact its lunch time though. Want do you want to eat?" he asked as the two walked down a row of stores and restaurants.

"Chinese sounds good," she replied before laughing a little. "We should order nothing but pot stickers just to make Kara jealous."

"I like the way you think my wiser older sister. I can only imagine the look of envy we'll get when we mention this to her later." Kara's love of pot stickers was legendary amongst the town of Midvale. When ever she went to the local Chinese place, the owners already had her order of pot stickers prepared, an order of two hundred individual pieces. It always hilarious to see how astounded people were when they watched her eat it all in one helping.

The two-adopted sibling sat down and made small talk. "To tell me more about Barry Allen."

"Barry Allen… He is probably the most genuine person I've ever met, that includes on Krypton as well. When I first met him in my dorm room, I immediately knew I was about to have friend for life. He's dedicated, confident, funny, always willing to help out, but there also a lot of pain in him."

"How do you mean?"

"Don't tell Kara this, but I did a bit of a background check on him," He said. Alex had been taking a sip of her drink but spit it out when she heard him admit what he did.

"You what?! She's going to kill you if she ever finds out!"

"Which she never will so long as you don't say anything," he said with a pointed stare. "He's had a tough childhood. His mother was murdered, and his father was thrown in prison for it. He was then sent to live with his friend's family. Even though he did very well in school, he had a tough time being around his peers. He was considered strange and always kept a look out for the unexplainable."

"Wow that's rough. I feel for the guy, I know what it's like to lose a parent." Kyle only nodded in response. "Imagine what his expression is going to be like if he ever finds out the two of you are aliens."

"For Kara's sake, I hope he accepts us. Or things are not going to turn out well in the future."

As the two ate in a comfortable silence, Kyle could feel strong emotions coming from Kara. "Those two must be having a very emotional moment right now." Alex looked up in interest, silent asking for more of an explanation. "I'm not sure what they're talking about, but it is causing a lot of sadness, grief, compassion, understanding, motivation and now endearment."

"Wow, those are some pretty intense emotions. Think she told him about the "fire"?" she asked.

"That would be my guess. He might've explained his past to her as well. I honestly couldn't tell you."

The two finished their meal and decided to walk around and window shop. The both agreed that Central City was a great place, much more welcoming than Starling or even Metropolis. Police cars roared by, sirens blaring, catching the attention of pedestrians. "Wonder what's going on. It seems like every cop in the city is heading in that direction."

"Don't know but I'll let the cops take care of whatever is happening, it's not like I'm ne-" he was cut off from what he was about to say, making Alex stop and look at him. His expression was one of confusion but shock over placed it before he ran to the nearby alley.

"What's going on?!" Alex demanded, as she ran after her brother. He didn't respond but instead spun around at superspeed. He had changed his clothes to that of his superhero outfit. He eyes couldn't be seen under his hood and his voice was modulated. "Kara's in trouble. Follow the sirens!" he ordered and flew off before she could get another word in.

"Damn it! You could have taken me with you!" she yelled before running off in the direction she was told.

Kyle flew as fast as he could, the feeling of urgency was being pushed through the bond the most. He found the place his sister was currently, a bank it seemed. He x-ray'd the building and saw 5 armed men and around 30 civilians all laying on the ground. That explains why she didn't use her own powers to get away, to many people inside.

He flew down through the window just as a shot was fired. The bullet was heading towards the security guard that was laying on the floor. Kyle intercepted the bullets path before it could hit the guard.

The thief who fired the round looked up in confusion, he fully expected to see a dead man laying in front of him, not a man in black with a silver "S" on his chest. The man in black dropped something metal on the ground, it was the round he just fired. "W-who the fuck are you?!" he demanded.

"I'm The Specter." A deep modulated voice responded. The man who fired the shot stepped back slightly in fear. This was not how he expected this heist to go. "I suggest you lay down your arms and surrender before I have to hurt you."

"Like hell we will! Light him up!" The thief yelled with false bravado, the other 4 robbers did as they were told and emptied their magazines onto the lone figure in black. The civilians did their best to stay low and out of the way, in hope that they wouldn't get hit by a stray bullet.

Specter stood there and took every round that was shot at him. The thieves couldn't believe their eyes. They only knew of one man that could possibly do that and he was in Metropolis. Knowing they stood no chance against the man in black, they threw down their weapons and put their hands up.

Kyle swiftly tied up the thieves then made sure the civilians were ok. He looked over at this sister and Barry, and was relieved to see neither were hurt. Kara looked up at her brother with a brilliant smile and simply nodded to him. Barry didn't know how to react. He was just part of a near hostage situation, he had a gun pointed at his head and if it wasn't for this hero in black, he, Kara, and everyone else might've been hurt.

The sirens that were in the distance were upon them now. "Looks like I need to leave now. Tell the police what happened, and everything will be ok. Be sure the paramedics check you for shock." Kyle ordered as he levitated towards the window he came through.

"Wait!" a female voice yelled stopped him in his tracks. He turned around and looked at her. "Thank you. If you hadn't shown up, who knows what could've happened. We all owe you our lives!"

"You're welcome Miss…" he said, waiting for her to give her name.

"Caitlin. Caitlin Snow." She said looking up to him in awe.

"Well Miss Snow, I was happy to help. Take care now. Perhaps we'll meet again someday." He flew through the window just as the police burst through door.

Kyle flew away, the people below him looked up and pointed in wonder, never seeing someone fly before. He landed a few blocks away and quickly changed clothes before rushing to try and find Alex at the police barricade that was quickly built in front of the bank.

XXXXX

Detective Joe West arrived at the bank, he along with his fellow police officers were surprised to see a man in black fly out of the window and a group of five men tied up inside. "What the hell happened here?" he questioned to the nearest officer.

"Sir, according to the witnesses, these five were attempting to rob from the bank. Then that guy in black that flew away stopped them by letting all their bullets hit him, making them surrender."

Joes was about to respond but a cry of "Joe!" stopped him. He turned around only to be surprised that his son was there taking a statement. "Barry?! What are you doing here? Why are you here? Are you ok?" he demanded, checking the young man over to make sure he wasn't injured.

"Yea, I'm still pretty shook up about it. I thought things were going to turn for the worse when the guy shot of that round at the security guard." Barry said in slight shock. "I'm glad Specter was here and stopped them before things escalated."

"Specter? That's what that guy is called that flew off?" Joes asked.

"Yea he's a hero from Metropolis," Kara explained gaining Joe's attention. "It's good to see you again Detective West."

"Hey Kara, sorry I didn't acknowledge you. Seeing Barry here caught me by surprise. And please call me Joe," He said as he looked around and noticed a pile of empty rounds on the ground. "He seriously took all of the bullets to the chest and none pieced him. Is he related to Superman or something?"

"We don't know," Kara said innocently. "He showed up one night and stopped a drunk driver from hitting a bunch of pedestrians. Haven't really heard much about him other than him saving people every now and then."

"Well I'm glad he was here. Let's get you two home. You've given your statements, right?" The couple nodded and made their way out of the bank only to be ambushed by reporters hoping to get a comment.

"Kara!" A voice from the crowd yelled out to her. She turned to see her brother pushing his way to the front. Joe noticed who it was and told the cops to let him through. "Are you ok?" he asked as he inspected her for injuries and engulfed her in a hug.

"Yea I'm fine, thanks to you that is? If you hadn't show up when you did Barry might've been shot and I would've been having to explain why I'm invulnerable," she mumbled so only two of them could hear. "Specter was incredible. It was just like watching Superman stop bank robbers."

Kyle turned to Barry, who still seemed shook up for the experience. "You alright Barry? It looks like you might still be in shock, maybe you should sit down in the ambulance and get the paramedics to look at you."

Barry, who had been zoning out of everything around him realized he was being spoken to. "W-what? Oh yea I'm good. Just never thought I'd be in this kind of situation before." Kara looked at him with concern and gently took his hand in hers. He smiled down at her reassuringly. "I'm just ready to go home, it's been trying experience."

"I understand. We'll get you home after we find Alex. We got separated coming here." Kyle said as he looked round for his older sister figuring she should've arrived at the bank by now.

"Kyle! Kara!" Alex's voice called out from the barricade gaining the twins' attention. The three teenagers and Joe made their way over to where she was, ignoring the people around them asking what happened. Alex latched onto Kara, asking if she was ok and checking her over just like Kyle had not moments before.

"I'm fine Alex, really. I had Barry by my side the entire time," she assured her older sister. "He even positioned himself in front of me to make sure I was better protected. Tried to talk down the robber, he was very brave in there."

Alex looked at her sister's boyfriend impressed, if he was willing to do that for Kara, then he definitely earned her respect. It was amazing he would do that, not very many people would. Even more impressive considering he had no idea what Kara truly was. "Thank you, Barry. I don't know what I would do if anything had happened to Kara."

"Y-yea no problem. I'd do it again in heartbeat if it meant keeping Kara safe," Barry stuttered but happy that Alex liked him more. Alex did give Barry a look of concern after hearing the aloof tone of voice he had.

Joe kept quiet and watched the four interact. Inwardly he was tremendously proud of his son, but he was worried for him more. The more he watched Barry, the more Joe knew Barry needed to get him home. "I need to get you kids away from the crowd. Barry needs to get home and rest, I'll call Iris and tell her to get blankets and hot cocoa prepared for your arrival." He went to one of the officers on the barricade and instructed him to get transportation ready to take the kids home.

XXXXX

Barry was in a daze the entire ride home, he gazed outside the window as he replayed the previous hour in his head. If that superhero hadn't show up when he did, things could have gone a lot differently. He knew he put on a brave face and did his best to put himself in front of Kara but having a gun pointed at his head was a terrifying experience. He was so out of it that he hadn't even realized that they made it back to his house.

"Barry we're here," Kara's concerned voice broke through causing him to jump slightly in surprise. "Oh... great. Let's get inside. Iris is probably worried." The three sibling gave each other a look of concern, before following the young man towards the house.

The moment he stepped through the door, Iris was on him, checking him over. "I'm so glad you're all alright. Dad called me and told me everything that happened. Come sit down and rest."

"Thanks Iris," he said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "But I'm just going to lie down for a bit in my room."

"Of course. Take as much time as you need." She finally turned to her friends and realized there was a girl she didn't know. "Oh, sorry! Please come in, you must me Alex. I've heard a lot about you from these two. I wish we were meeting each other under better circumstances."

"That's alright, nice to meet you too, Iris. I've heard so much about you as well." She looked around the room, it had a welcoming atmosphere to it. "You have a great home."

"Thank you. So come on in and make yourselves at home. I'll get the cocoa and you can tell me what happened exactly at the bank."

XXXXX

Night fell, Joe had returned several hours before, and Barry was still in his room. His family and Kara were really starting to worry about him. "I think I should go up and check on him," Kara said as she worriedly looked up the stairs only to be stopped by her brother. Since they had arrived at the West household, things had been silent. Barry hadn't make a single sound and everyone else wasn't sure what to do.

"No… I'll do it." Kyle said getting up from the couch. "I'm probably the only one that can get through to him right now." _Gives me a chance to use my ability of giving motivational speeches from my old academy days._

Kyle reached Barry's room and looked inside using x-ray vision. Barry was laying in bed looking at the ceiling with his face completely blank. Knocking on the door, "Barry can I come in?"

A grunt was heard, so Kyle took it as acceptance. "Hey buddy. How are you feeling?" Barry remained silent as he continued to stare at the ceiling. "I want to thank you for what you did today. It's thanks to you that Kara was protected before Specter got there. I don't know what I would've done if anything happened to her."

Hearing Kara's name got a reaction from the young man before him. "For Kara, I'd do it again. I would've taken a bullet for her if I had to." Kyle thought of the irony of that statement. If only Barry knew that she was bullet proof and was unnecessary for him to do that for her. Another thought flashed through his mind; how was Barry going to react if she ever told him the truth. He prayed that he would be understanding and would accepted what they were soon after.

Clearing those thoughts away Kyle continued the conversation. "I'm happy to hear that. I'm just glad it didn't come down to that." Kyle said, pleased to hear that, and smiled as he sat down at the computer to look at his friend. "You did a very brave thing today and it's understandable why you're still… processing what happened." A moment of silence passed between the two. It wasn't uncomfortable by any means but more companionable.

"Kara told me she told you about the night our family died. How I saw everything that happened." Barry nodded. "I know what it's like going through a traumatic experience and I can help you through it. It wasn't easy, but the first step was letting people in. It was so difficult sharing how I felt but once I finally did, everything turned for the better."

Barry continued to remain quiet, but Kyle could tell he was thinking hard on how to respond. "I've never had a gun put to my head like that before. I froze when I saw the darkness within the barrel. I honestly thought he would shoot me there for a second."

"Be thankful he didn't see you as a threat, or he just might have."

"Yea… at the time, all I could think about was protecting Kara. It's why I positioned myself in front of her." Barry mumbled. "Why I attempted to talk that guy down."

"Good. Let that desire to protect guide you. It'll help you overcome what happened today," Barry looked up in slight confusion. "The desire to help others will always overcome the needs of personal perseverance for people like you and me. It's how great men are forged. How heroes are made. How legends are remembered. You looked down the barrel of a rifle today to protect my sister, not many people would've done that."

Barry thought it over and knew that his friend was telling the truth. "Barry, someday I think you are going to be something amazing. What that is, I can't tell you. But you have the potential to do so much good in the world. Don't let what happened today stop you. There will always be dangerous challenges in life, so overcome it, and become a stronger person!"

"Thanks Kyle. I appreciate you saying that. I guess I should head downstairs now. Don't want everyone else to worry about me any longer." He rolled off his bed and made his way towards the door. "Barry…" He turned around and for a second he thought he saw the silhouette of Specter standing confidently before him. "Use today as a learning experience. Use it to fuel your desire to help people, use it to free your dad, use it to find the bastard that killed your mom, and most importantly use it to protect my sister when I can't." Barry stood there, absorbing what Kyle had said. He felt a small ember of confidence ignite within him.

A grin formed on his face. "I will. Nothing will stop me."

"Good. Also know that Kara and I will be by your side every step of the way. Well, Kara more than me that is," he joked making the two of them laugh.

" _Glad I got him to laugh. Laughing is always a good way to release the tension after a serious discussion."_

Nothing else needed to be said as the two made their way downstairs. Kara was the first to see them and was on Barry in an instant. She engulfed him in her arms, ensuring he was ok. "I'm fine Kara. Kyle really put things into perspective for me. He did pretty good at getting me out of my funk."

She turned her head to her brother and mouthed and a thank you. He simply nodded and sat down next to Alex. "Must've been some motivational speech you gave him. He's looks like he's oozing in confidence now. I'm sure Kara probably heard every word you said to him." Alex whispered as she watched her sister latch onto her boyfriend, afraid that he would withdraw into himself again.

"I said only what needed to be said. How he acts upon it, depends on him and time."

Joe watched silently from the other side of the room, meeting the Danvers was probably one of the greatest things to happen to his children. He couldn't ask for a greater girl than Kara for his son. He couldn't ask for a better friend for him than Kyle. He also couldn't think of better friends for his daughter. _"To think this is only there first year in college together. I wonder how things are going to turn out in the future."_

"Ok kids," he said gaining everyone's attention. "We should probably eat now. We don't want the food getting cold." Everyone quickly agreed and made there way towards the dinning room.

Joe pulled Kyle aside as the others walked passed and whispered to him. "I don't know what you said to him up there but thank you. I've never seen him so confident before. It's like he's a new man, capable of doing anything he wants."

"I was happy to help. He protected the most important person to me today. The least I could do was pick him off his feet and give a few inspirational words." Kyle said smiling warmly shaking Joe's hand.

"Hey, you two hurry up to the table so we can eat!" Iris called out making the others cheer around her.

XXXXX

The next morning, Kyle woke up before everyone and decided he was going to make breakfast for the occupants of the house. It had been awhile since he cooked anything, and he wanted to thank the West family somehow for allowing his sisters and him to stay the night.

"Whoever is cooking, it smells amazing." Joe said as he made his way into the kitchen, surprised to see it was Kyle preparing the food. "You know you didn't have to cook right?"

"It's something I enjoy, and I wanted to thank you for allowing us to stay the night. I hope you don't mind."

"Just from the smell of it I'd let you come over anytime and cook," Joe joked as he grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Trust me, it taste better than it smells. I haven't had some of Kyle's homemade breakfast since the day we went to college," Kara said as she walked into the kitchen. She was having an amazing dream of flying with Barry when the smell of breakfast invaded her nostrils, causing her wake up and bolt right out of bed. "I hope you made enough for everyone, you know how much the two of us eat."

"Do you think so little of me, little sister. I know how much of a glutton you are. I've made sure to compensate for that," he teased her. She threw a croissant at him in response. "Hey now I'm cooking here and don't waste food!"

"What's all the racket and what is that amazing smell?" Iris asked groggily as she came downstairs. She looked around and her eyes took in Kyle's form cooking. "Hot, rich, and he can cook. Why hasn't some girl snagged him yet?" She mumbled to herself.

"I have my reasons. Now eat up before my black hole of a sister eats it all." He said from across the room surprising Iris that he had heard her. "How did he hear me?"

"We both have above average hearing, great genetics. It's amazing what you learn when people think they're whispering." Kara explained as she dug into her omelet after giving her brother a glare." And you less talking and more cooking!"

"G-g-good morning," Barry yawned as he came downstairs. "Wow that smells delicious. You made this?"

"Is it really that surprising that I cook?

"Well little brother, most people don't expect billionaires to make their own food," Alex said. "Morning all. Thanks for letting us stay over again Joe."

"You're welcome. You all are welcome here anytime. What time is your flight out?" Joe asked, after finishing off his breakfast.

"In a few of hours. I told my pilot around noon at the latest," Kyle answered, sitting down finally being able to eat for himself. "That should give him plenty of time to prep the plane. What are we doing till then?"

"Well we could try to see the museum. The… incident at the bank kind of prevented our plans yesterday," Barry suggested. "This is great by the way, if you weren't a corporate business owner, I'd tell you to open a restaurant."

"I've actually considered opening one honestly. Once I get things finished and completely settled at Infinity that is. I've thought about it after I get my masters."

"Really? You've never told me this!" Kara rounded on her brother. "When exactly were you going to mention that?"

"I said I considered it Kara, I may or may not go through with it. Do you know how much I have to deal with on a daily basis? Making sure my President and VP don't approve things that I don't want. Talking to my lawyers about different contracts and who knows what else. Coming up with new tech to put on the markets. Going to school. Communicating with Queen Consolidated and Wayne Enterprises on our joint projects. Plus managing to have a social life. Then, to top it all off, I have CatCo, the Daily Planet, and who knows how many other media outlets hounding me for interviews. I'm amazed I manage to get to sleep at all." Kyle listed off unaware that the others at the table were staring at him with wide eyes.

"H-how do you manage to get anything done. I don't think I could ever do all of that at the same time. It's like you're not even human!" Iris all but yelled in shock. Kyle simply gave her an amused smirk at that. _"If you only knew."_

Alex and Kara looked at their brother in awe. They knew he was busy with his company, but they didn't realize all that entailed. All they had to worry about was school and their social lives. Sure, Kara could do just as much as him, but she wasn't in charge of anything like he was. The most she ever had to do was look pretty at the company galas, and throw off some business men with her charm and acting skills.

"Now you know part of the reason I don't date, Iris. I wouldn't be able to give any girl the attention she'd deserve." He didn't feel it was worth mentioning the part of women only wanting him for his money or fame. "Enough about that though. Would you like us to go with you to the museum before we fly out?"  
"Uh yea. Sure if its alright with you Kara?" He asked his girlfriend. Kara only nodded still thinking about all that her brother described. She never knew he was so busy. He always seemed to be on top of things and it made her feel guilty. Especially knowing that he sometimes went to do hero business at night, while she was enjoying her college years, going on dates with Barry and volunteering at the police department. She made a mental note to discuss this with him at a later time and date.

XXXXX

The five college students made their way to the airport after their trip to the museum. They all had fun, and the girls especially admired the Kahndaq Dynasty Diamond. "That was a lot better than I was expecting, the diamond was the size of both my fist!" Alex said as they entered the departure terminal. "Barry, Iris, it was great meeting you two. Barry, you really impressed me yesterday. I'll be seeing you two around, probably at Christmas. Be sure to say bye to Joe for me again!"

"Thanks Alex. It was great meeting you too." Barry replied giving the woman a friendly hug goodbye.

"I can't wait to hang out with you again. And I'll be sure to tell dad you said good bye," Iris said giving Alex a hug as well.

"I'll see you both on Monday. Try to stay out of trouble until then, ok?" Kyle said as he hugged Iris and shook Barry's hand.

"Bye Iris, see you on Monday!" Kara said giving the girl a friendly hug. "Barry, I can't wait to see you again. Call me tonight ok?"

Barry immediately agree and kissed Kara goodbye passionately. Their friends and family watched them before Kyle got annoyed and pulled is sister away from her boyfriend. "Alright you two that enough. Monday is only a couple days away. It's not like we're going to war or something."

With their final goodbyes, the Danvers sibling made their way to the private terminal entrance. "Good thing you own your own jet, cause that line for security was long as hell." Alex commented laughing at the jealous looks the normal passengers were giving them.

"A benefit of being a billionaire I guess," Kyle shrugged as he walked up to his pilot. "Everything good to go Mark?"

"Yes sir. Just waiting to close the hatch and get tower approval to take off."

"Well then let's waste any time then. The Queens are waiting on us after all."

Not long into their flight Kyle's phone started to ring. Checking the caller idea he was surprised to see Eliza calling video calling him. "Hey Eliza! How are you?"

"Gather the other two Kyle, there's some things that need to be answered from the three of you." She demanded, making Kyle concerned but did as he was told.

"Why didn't either of you call me and let me know that you were alright yesterday? Don't you think I would've seen the news about the flying man in black with House of El crest on his chest?!" Eliza all but yelled in frustration.

"We were fine though. Sure, Kara couldn't do anything considering she was surrounded by normal people, but she got me to help through our bond. It wasn't like either of us would be hurt from five guys with rifles," he explained.

Eliza was silent for a minute thinking it over before she sighed and nodded her head. "Fine, but do try to keep under the radar until you graduate please. It's bad enough people know about Specter. If Supergirl made an appearance, the whole world would go up in a frenzy to find out information on her."

"We promise but if things get to bad we won't always be keep ourselves scarce."

"That's all I can ask for I guess. Now there's another reason I'm calling," she paused before making her eyes grew more serious. "What did I tell you two about pulling pranks on Black Friday?! I know I told you two not to!"

Kara had an innocent smile. "I have no idea what you are referring to Eliza. Do you know what she's talking about big brother of mine?"

Kyle shared his sister's expression. "I'm just as confused as you are my adorable sweet little sister. It's as if she's accusing us of using our powers to cause mayhem or something with the Black Friday shoppers. We'd never do something like that, would we?"

"Of course not!" Kara said with mock-offense. "That would be an abuse of our powers. We are too responsible and mature for those kinds of juvenile actions." Alex was standing beside them doing her best to keep from laughing. She knew exactly what the twins were up to when she was on the jet flying towards Central City by herself.

"To true. Plus, we were with either you and Alex the entire time." Kyle reasoned maintaining his innocent expression.

"Then explain to me why there is a YouTube video of a girl who looks suspiciously like Kara grabbing a box at the same time a man who looks like he weighs 300 pounds. The man attempting to tug the box away from her, only for the girl to flip the man over her shoulder like he was a rag doll." Eliza said, describing a video that had been posted the day before. Sure, the video was taken in Dallas but with the twins' abilities, it wasn't outside of the realm of possibility.

"Maybe she knew martial arts. I heard that was a style that focused using your opponent's weight against them. She could have possibly been a black belt or something," Kara reasoned, still having the same innocent smile on her face.

"Well how about the video of a young man in Dallas mixing up shopper's items. Taking items from one cart and putting them in another at inhuman like speeds?" Eliza asked glaring at her adopted son. "Or how about the girl who performed impossible acrobatics to snag door stoppers from other shoppers in Denver?

"Maybe there's a few Olympians out there wanting to test their abilities in the high altitudes of Colorado?" Kyle suggested. "Eliza, the incidents you've described seems to correlate with us flying inside my jet or being in Central City. My pilot and Alex can vouch for us not being anywhere but inside the cabin. There's no way we could've been in two places at once."

Eliza thought on it and he was right, there was no way they could've been in two places at one, she knew that wasn't one of their powers. "Perhaps your right. It does seem to be outside your powers. Maybe there's new powered individuals out there playing pranks."

"That does seem to be the most logical conclusion," Kara stated as she smiled at the screen. "I'm sure who ever these people are were only having fun and didn't mean any harm."

Eliza only shook her head over the screen. "I should get going. I love you all and I hope you have fun in Starling City. Tell the Queens I said hi and I'll see them over Christmas."

"Will do Eliza!" Kara replied. "We love you too!"

"Oh, and one more thing," Eliza said with a 'cat eating the canary' grin. "I'm not stupid I know it was you two flying to different cities just to mess with people like you do every year. I hope you enjoyed yourselves. Just try not to get caught using your powers when not in your uniforms." She then disconnected the video call before either of them could respond.

Alex couldn't hold in the laughter any more as she looked at the stunned faces of her brother and sister. "HAHAHA! She knew you it was the two of you all along! Of course, when you think about it, it's pretty obvious."

"She did raise us for a few years, so it's not surprising she knew. Just means we need to be sneakier next year," Kara chuckled.

"Well it's still another hour and a half till Starling City, I'm going to take a nap. Wake me when we land," Kyle said. He then went to the back of the plane and collapsed on his personal bed.

"You'd think he'd have more beds on this thing with how many times we've flown with him," Alex muttered as she went to the bar to make herself a drink only for Kara to giggle in response.

XXXXX

After landing in Starling City, the three quickly made their way to the Arrivals Terminal. Only this time Oliver, Laurel, and Thea were waiting for them at the exit. "Kyle!" The twelve-year-old Thea Queen screamed excitedly as she jumped into his arms and hugged him. "You took too long getting here!"

"Hey Thea, have you been good since I last saw you?" Kyle asked as he twirled the girl around in his arms.

"Yup! I even help Oliver sometimes with his community service!" she said happily making Oliver look a little embarrassed.

"Thea, that's not something you say out loud in public," Oliver admonished his little sister, trying not to notice the looks people were giving him. He turned to his three friends and greeted them. "Kyle, Kara, Alex. It's great to see you three again. Heard you had quite the adventure in Central City. It was fortunate that Specter happened to be there to save the day huh?"

"Yea it was lucky that he was there. I wonder what he was doing there though?" Kara said easily suppressing the smirk that she wanted to send her brother.

"Who knows, heroes tend to go where ever they please," Kyle said. "I mean look at Superman, he spends most of his time in Metropolis, but he's been seen in other parts of the world."

"Laurel its great to see you again. How's that sister of yours?" Alex asked giving the other woman a hug, as the others from having their super hero conversation.

"You to Alex. Sara… well she's Sara. You know how she is." Laurel greeted. "She has asked about you though. You two seemed to hit it off last time you met."

"Olly can we go home now? Mom and Dad are waiting on us?" Thea asked, still attached to Kyle's side.

"Yes Thea, we can go home now. Let's go, the limo is out front."

"So, tell us," Laurel started after everyone was packed inside the limo, "What exactly happened yesterday? All we heard was a robbery happened and that hero showed up out of nowhere."

"Not much to tell honestly," Kara said, she then went on to give details of what happened at the back. "Barry was amazingly brave, putting himself in front of me so I wouldn't get hurt. He was in shock the rest of the day though, but Kyle spoke to him, brought him out of his funk."

"Wow I don't know what I would've done in that situation. You must've been scared!" Thea exclaimed from beside Oliver.

"I was but thanks to Barry I felt safer." _And I knew if Kyle if didn't show up in time I would've had to take control of the situation._

"Your boyfriend sounds like one hell of a guy. I'd like to meet him someday," Oliver said.

"I'm sure that can be arranged. He's my date to the annual Queen Christmas Party after all," Kara replied. "Speaking of, who is your plus one brother dearest? Since I'm obviously taken this year."

"I'll probably invite Iris. I'm sure she'd like to partake in a high-class party. She's basically the only girl our age that I trust outside of those in this car and Sara I guess," Kyle said unaware Kara and Alex shared a look.

"So, tell me Oliver, how is community service going?" Kyle asked in an attempt to change the subject away from his non-existent love life.

"Quite well actually. If I progress the way I have been I can finish all my hours by spring break," Oliver said proudly. "I cannot possible thank you both enough for that. I'd be in jail if it wasn't for you two.".

"That's awesome! And it was no problem at all. Like we told you that day that we always take care of our friends, even it's in a way they don't expect."

The rest of the ride was spent listening to Thea talking about everything she possibly could. From her school life to helping Oliver in his community service. "… and that's when I called out Megan for lying about meeting Superman."

"Wow that's some story, Thea. Good thing you put that girl in her place," Kyle said humoring the girl while giving the rest of the car's occupants a help me look. His friends gave him none and instead did their best not to laugh at his plea. "You all suck," he mumbled under his breath, causing Kara to burst out laughing.

"Looks like we're finally here," Laurel said. Kyle sighed in relief, ignoring the Kara's amusement through the bond.

Moira Queen stood outside the mansions door waiting on the group to arrive. "Alex, Kara, Kyle welcome back. We've been looking forward to having you over all weekend," Moira greeted the three siblings with a motherly hug.

"Thanks Moira, it's always great to be here. How have you been lately?" Kara asked.

"Oh, you know, the life a socialite is never ending. But enough about me, we heard about Central City, are you alright, dear?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks to Specter, he really saved the day," she replied warmly. Kara was really getting exasperated with repeating the story, but she didn't let it show. Her friends were only worried about her after all. She followed Moira inside followed closely by the other woman folk.

Kyle felt Kara's annoyance and gave his sister an amused smirk as he watched the girls head inside. Oliver decided to hang back, it had been awhile since he and Kyle hung out by themselves. "It's been quite awhile since we hung out. And I don't mean when we were at your cousin's place, either."

"Yea, I love my sisters, but I need some guy time. Barry doesn't count either since Kara is always with him," the Kryptonian said as the two went inside. "Ever get that arcade put in the basement?" Oliver smirked and motioned for his friend to follow.

XXXXX

Dinner was a grand affair; Tommy Merlyn and Lance family had come over as well. The table was full of the traditional Thanksgiving cuisines. Turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, etc. Robert stood up and gave a toast. "Thank you all for coming here today. You all are the best friends and family a man could wish for. I'd like to thank the twins especially, if you two hadn't been there for us, then Oliver would be in jail right now and this holiday wouldn't be as cheerful as it is now. We can't possibly thank either of you enough for that. May the rest of the year be fortunate to you two as it has been for us. To Kara and Kyle!"

The group dug into their food and small talk started amongst the table. Kyle and Robert were discussing business. Tommy and Oliver were making plans for when Oliver was finally off community service. The Lance sisters and Alex were telling stories how their schools were. Thea remained quiet, and bored out of her mind, it sucked me young sometimes. Moira and Dinah were giggling with each other mentally planning for a wedding if Oliver ever proposed to Laurel.

Quinton Lance leaned over to Kara and spoke softly to her. "You know it still amazes me that you two managed to not only kept Oliver out of jail but still ensured he was punished at the same time. You both really impressed me with that. If you had just got him off scot-free, I probably would've figured you were like the rest of the rich types around here. Getting away with everything just by throwing money at the problem."

"Thank you," she smiled genuinely at him. "It's my goal to bring justice to those who need it and fairly punish those who deserve it. I want to be a reporter or even a detective someday," She looked over around the table and smiled at her brother who winked back. "Kyle and I will always help a friend that's in trouble, but we'll also make sure they're punished somehow if they do something wrong."

"That's highly respectable. I hope someday you'll work in Starling PD. We could use someone like you in the force," Quinton said trying to the tempt the girl.

"It's a possibility I suppose," Kara replied hesitantly. "I still have to graduate first."

"Leave the poor girl alone dear," Dinah swatted her husband. "She'll go where she's destined."

The rest of the evening was spent with the group enjoying each other's company. Telling stories, playing games and drinking fine wine. The twins sat next to each other watching their friends and family. "Today was a good day wasn't it, Kara?"

"Yea, it sure was. Ready to see Kal and Lois tomorrow?" she asked.

"Of course. I always look forward to seeing him. I'm really looking forward to the feast though," Kyle half joked. "I think I should swing by early and help Lois make the food. Poor woman has enough to worry about."

"I'll go with you. I may not be as good as you at cooking, but I can help in some way."

"Oi, wonder twins!" Alex called out to her younger sibling. "Stop sitting around and join in the long-standing Danvers tradition of playing poker!" The two Kryptonians grinned at each other before joining their sister and the group. "And no cheating." She whispered at the two.

XXXXX

The following day seemed to by fly and drag along as the three Danvers siblings ventured to their designated schools. After a heartfelt goodbye from the Queen family, the three went to the airport and quickly made their way back to Midvale to pick up the vehicles they had all left at their old family home. Eliza was happy to see them and questioned them on everything that they went through in both Central and Starling Cities. After telling their eventful holiday stories the twins drove back to Metropolis to meet up with Clark and Lois for their predicted feast.

As Kyle assumed, Lois needed tons of help making dinner, feeding 3 hungry Kryptonians was a hassle that no human would be able to handle by themselves. It wasn't long after, when the food was finally cooked and they all sat down to consume it. "Thanks for helping me out you two. I don't think I ever would've gotten all this finished before midnight," Lois joked.

"It was no problem at all Lois," Kyle assured his future cousin-in-law. "It was nice finally able to cook a something other than breakfast."

"How was Thanksgiving with the Lane's Clark?" Kara asked her cousin. Clark's look a grimace was a clear indication of how the night went.

"I prefer not to talk about that night with General Lane and Lucy. I feel they've gotten even more hateful towards my alter ego than before."

"Oh, it was all that bad," Lois said. "OK maybe it was with my dad, but Lucy managed to be civil." Clark gave her a "yea right" look but didn't say anything else as he ate his turkey.

"So, what's this I hear about Specter being in Central City stopping a bank robbery?" Clark asked his Head of House.

Kyle gave an exaggerated sigh, making his sister giggle. "We've been asked about that so much over the weekend that its getting annoying. But to answer your question, this one," he pointed to the blonde girl next to him, "was in said bank but couldn't use her powers. So, she decided to overflow the bond with an… SOS, I guess you could say, to make me save the day...again!"

"Barry and I were there when the robbers barged in. I couldn't stop them and needed someway for Kyle to get there. He arrived just in time to make sure no one died."

Lois was giving them a hungry look that Clark was familiar with all to well. She smelt the blood of a story and like a blood hound she wouldn't stop until she got her answers. "Do you think I might be able to interview Specter?"

"I guess… but you'd need to get Superman to find him first and publicly request on your behalf," he joked making the others at the table laugh. "Oh, I'm sure I find some way to convince the Man-of-Steel to do so." She gave Clark a suggestive wink, furthering the laughter at the table.

XXXXX

"I enjoyed myself all weekend, but it definitely feels good to be back on campus.," Kara said as they pulled up to her dorm. "I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight. Be sure to make sure Barry is up early so we can all get breakfast together in the morning."

"Will do, enjoy your rest. I on the other hand have work to do," he sighed before making his way towards his room.

"Wait!" Kara called out before he got too far. She had something on her mind that plagued her ever since the morning before at the West home, something that brought on a lot of guilt within her when he mentioned it. "Why did you never tell me you were so busy? I could've helped you with everything."

Kyle stared at his sister trying to form a response that wouldn't upset her. He walked up to her, pulled her into a loving hug and spoke into her ear. "Running Infinity is something I'm committed to and it's my responsibility, not yours. I knew what I was getting into the moment I made that phone. When that took off and I started making other devices, I knew it was creating more work for me to take care of. In a way Infinity is like my baby, and it's my responsibility to see it grow and mature every step of the way."

"That still doesn't explain why you didn't ask me for help. I can help take some of the load off your shoulders!"

"Because I want you to enjoy college to the fullest. I want you to go out with Barry and do girl stuff with Iris. I want you to focus on your school work, sororities, pep rallies, everything you possible can!" he passionately explained, staring his sister in the eyes. His voice lowered and put as much love and caring feeling that he could into her bond to make her understand what he wanted for her. "I want you to enjoy your last years of freedom before you're put into the real world."

"That's not fair to you though!" she cried into his chest. She knew he wanted the best for her but why couldn't he have the same? "Why should I be the only one to enjoying myself while you work yourself to near exhaustion?!"

Seeing a table near the entrance of her building he pulled her over to sit down. He looked up at the sky, searching for his former home's star. Seeking the comfort of Rao to try and find the right words to use from his jumbled thoughts. He took her hands into hers, the confusion was evident within her deep blue eyes. The need for him to explain things to her was flooding the bond that it nearly broke him.

"You know I was awake for a large portion of our time in the Phantom Zone." She nodded, confused as to why that had anything to do with the current discussion. "The endless darkness, the sounds of the pod repeating themselves in so many patterns that I had and still do have all memorized, it all nearly made me go insane. But you, you were next to me the entire time, unconscious for the entire ordeal. I have no idea how many times I wanted to say hell with it and wake you up. But I couldn't, I knew deep down I would be dragging you into the same eternal suffering I was subject to. So, I stopped myself and took solace in knowing you would turn out perfectly safe and normal if we ever escaped. Seeing you next to me, oblivious to everything going on around us, kept me grounded in my sanity.

When we finally broke out of the Phantom Zone, it was not long after that you woke up and we were crash landing on Earth. It was probably the greatest day of my existence. The sun washing over me giving me strength I've never had before. The fresh air filling my lungs was so wonderful and relieving from the stale recycled air that was in the pod. But you waking up, that was the best part, you hadn't changed at all from the day Krypton died. You were that piece of my life that never changed, and it was in that moment that I decided something. Everything I could do to make you happy I would it. Even if that meant taking on the world myself, so long as you wouldn't have to deal with the hardships, I would so happily. Until you were ready to handle them that is. I took it upon myself to ensure nothing troubled you beyond normal teenage woes."

"That Kara… "he stood up and looked around the campus, his back facing her, not wanting to see his sister crying. Instead he released the last barrier between the bond and the entirety of his emotions intermingled with hers. "That is why I work so hard. Why I refuse to let you help me with more than just being my plus one and catching old businessmen off guard. That is why I want you to continue to live your college years to the fullest possible. Why I put the weight of the world on my shoulders. It's why I want you to maintain your innocence, as long as mortally possible. I know the day is coming where I must let you go to fulfill your own destiny. It's part of the reason why I'm not as overprotective of you around Barry as I normally would be. You are the most important thing in the universe to me. You, Kara Zor-El, are what I'm the most thankful for!"

He then turned around to look at her, her eyes were red and puffy from the emotions the two of them were sharing. She couldn't help but let the tears flow down her face. This was a defining moment for the two of them. An understanding developed that hadn't existed before. What could she possibly say to that. She had no idea Ky endured so much. Sure, she knew the basics of what happened, he freely admitted if it wasn't for her, he'd probably need to go to any asylum. But hearing this now, put everything in focus for her. He did everything he could make her happy. Protected her again Jeremiah's attempts to make her stop using her powers. Protected her against the bullies at school who didn't understand her when they first landed on Earth. Threatened any boy that tried to pressure her into doing stuff when she said she wasn't interested in them. He did his best to provide the very best for her, to give her a life of happiness. And he asked for nothing in return.

A stray thought flashed through her mind. _"I can't help but feel if we weren't twins or even blood related, that he would've been my perfect match. It might've even been possible to create a full Kryptonian bond between us."_ She quickly threw that thought away, there was no need for such things now or ever. Plus, she had Barry now and he was turning out to be everything she wanted in a potential future husband.

She stood and walked around the table. She wrapped her arms around him and flooded the bond with all of her love for him. She stared into his eyes, seeing the pain and hardship of so many years. She said the only thing that mattered as the tears continued to cascade down from her eyes. "I love you. Thank you for everything." Nothing else needed to be voiced between them.

 **A/N: Holy crap! You all have no idea how long it took me to write this. When I finally got around to writing this I wanted to get it published before Thanksgiving, well as you can see that didn't turn out as planned. I would like to apologize thought for taking so long to update. And I owe an explanation. Nearly, 4 months ago I found a beta to help me make my original chapters better. I sent her all of them to make corrects, changes, etc. but she got busy with school and we both forgot after a while. I emailed her to find out what's what and never got a response. I eventually made the decision to say screw it and just edit the story on my own again. So, to make up for my tardiness, I made this chapter over 16k words long. Seriously, how do authors get such long chapters published so fast and make them sound so good?**

 **Now onto some story explanations. The reason Barry seemed so out of it after the bank scene is really simple actually. He's a teenager, in college, whose hasn't personally been put in a dangerous situation like that before. Now before you start flaming my inbox about his mom think about it like this. When he was 11, all he really saw was a bunch of light circling his mother and then ended up 4 blocks away. He personally didn't see anything happen beyond that. I agree that it was a traumatic experience, but he wasn't put in the exact line of fire. Now at the bank, a gun was pointed at his head by someone who he could see and talk to. He honestly thought he was going to die and there would've been nothing he could do about it. Being in that kind of situation really throws you off your game afterwards and if you don't get addressed it will eat you up inside.**

 **I had originally thought about finishing this chapter with Clark and Lois, but it didn't feel right to finish there. The final scene with Kyle and Kara basically flowed off my finger tips as if someone was using me to write what was actually going on in front of them. It also gave me an idea for another story concerning these two.**

 **As always, I'm looking for a beta… since my last one didn't work out. So, if interested hit me up and we'll talk.**

 **If you have any questions or comments, please ask in a review or in a PM and I'll respond to them quickly as possible. My next chapter won't be any where near as long as this (probably 2-3K words) and will be out before Christmas.**


End file.
